Forever Shattered
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: This story takes place after Rue revives Claire. Everyone goes to the Desert Ruins to find a new [Relic]. Will Mint find the [Relic] and finally gain world domination? Or will she find something more... ((I'm almost to the end!! Yay!!))
1. Reunion

A/N: this is my first Threads of Fate story so flame me if you want but you'll be ignored (or get yelled at)!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!!!!!!!   
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...   
  
The Relic of Ages   
  
Chapter 1: Reunion   
  
Prologue: The scene where Prima Doll and Rod comes to visit Mint at his castle. Mint just received a letter about a new relic in the Desert Ruins. Now Mint arrives at Rue's doorstep.   
  
Mint: Hey Rue!! Klaus just found a new relic at the some desert ruins. Let's go [relic] hunting again. You owe me 'cause I helped you revive Claire and I didn't get anything! So you hafta come!!   
  
Claire: Rue go ahead. Ruenis and I will be fine here.   
  
Rue: Okay Mint. Hold on. Just let me pack up my stuff and we can get going.   
  
A couple days later we are at a city close to the Desert Ruins... (somebody review me what the name of the city is called!!)   
  
Mint: The letter says that they'll be at the Oasis Inn. Come on slowpoke!!! Let's go see if they're there!!   
  
So both of them head to the Oasis Inn and go to the counter.   
  
Rue: Hello, we're looking for a man name Klaus. Is he by any chance resting here?   
  
Lady: Yes, Klaus is in room 4.   
  
Rue: Thanks.   
  
Mint: Come on Rue!! Lets go see them!   
  
Mint runs up the stairs, anxious to see them and find out about the [Relic]. Mint knocks on the door like she about to tear it down. Finally Mira answers after what seems like forever.   
  
Mira: Hello Mint, hello Rue. Nice to see you after such a long time.   
  
Prima Doll: RUE'S HERE!! RUE'S HERE!!!   
  
Elena: What!? Polly's here!!   
  
Both Rue and Mint walk through the door, being ambushed by Prima Doll and Elena. After 5 minutes of being ambushed, Klaus walks in.   
  
Klaus: Ah, long time no see. How is everything going?   
  
Mint: Maya is being such a pain in the butt!! She's soooooooooooooooooooooo annoying and she's trying to kill me with pumpkins!!!!   
  
Rue: Nothing much is going on except I have a new brother. His name is Ruenis.   
  
After a while of chitchat Mint grew impatient.   
  
Mint: Okay, enough of the chitchat. What about the new [Relic]?   
  
Klaus: Right. From what I've come up with, the new [Relic] is called the Relic of Ages or otherwise known as the Necklace of Ages. It has the power to control time. Monsters you have never seen before guard it very carefully. Legend says that you have to cross the path between time zones just to reach this [Relic]. It is a very difficult task but I believe we can get this [Relic]...   
  
Mint: AND THEN IT'S WORLD DOMINATION TIME!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
Rue: (She'll never change) When should we start?   
  
Klaus: Let's start at sunrise tomorrow. I know the first place you should visit.   
  
Elena: Well, in the mean time can Rue and Mint have dinner with us?   
  
Mira: Sure, we can eat out tonight.   
  
After dinner Rue and Mint rent separate rooms.   
  
Mint: Yes!!! I'll get world domination in no time!! Maya will be scrubbing toilets and floors and I'll make her ex-princess, I swear!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Nightime falls and everyone goes to sleep.   
  
A/N: Did you like my story so far? Sorry if I didn't get the prologue right and if it was too short. The story is almost 3 pages on my computer!! And someone please tell me the name of the city where the Desert Ruins are located. Thankx a bunch and review my story!!!!!


	2. Tunnel of Darkness

if you flame me I'll kick your butt ^-^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!!   
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. present...   
  
The Tunnel of Darkness   
  
Everyone is eating at a local restaurant and discussing about the next place to go to get some clues.   
  
Mint: So where are we going to get some artifacts?   
  
Klaus: In order to get the clues that we need to find out more about the new [Relic] you to have to go to the Tunnel of Darkness.   
  
Mint: No prob!! I'll go alone this time (and get all the treasure!!).   
  
Mira: It's not a good idea. It'll be wise if Rue went with you. I've heard that the monsters are like shadows and feed off of fear...   
  
Rue: Yeah Mint. It'll be safer if I went with you.   
  
Mint: Oh fine!! But don't forget!! I get my wish this time!!   
  
Meanwhile at East Heaven Kingdom...   
  
Maya: What!!! Mint is missing!!! I can't believe this!!   
  
Messenger: You Majesty. I believe she went to the Desert Ruins.   
  
Maya: We must find Mint at once before she gets her wish of world domination!!! Messenger!! Tell my father I'll be going on a little trip... (Oh Mint!! I can't believe you!!)   
  
At the entrance of the Tunnel of Darkness...   
  
Rue: You ready?   
  
Mint: Of course I'm ready!!! I'll blow all of the monsters away with my magic!!   
  
As Mint and Rue go through the door, darkness envelopes them...   
  
Mint: I can't see a thing!!!   
  
Rue: Ow!!! Watch where you're going! You just stepped on my foot!!   
  
Mint: Sorry!! It's not my fault I can't see a thing!! Hold on...   
  
Then Mint uses a bit of her magic to lit up the room.   
  
Mint: There! That's better!   
  
Rue: Now let's just find the artifacts and get out of here. I have a creepy feeling about this place...   
  
Behind them they hear a weird screeching sound.   
  
Mint: What was that!?   
  
Rue: I don't know... The sound came from here. Let's go check it out.   
  
Mint: What?! You crazy!!   
  
Rue: Look. The guardian of this place might be there. And then we can get the artifacts if it's there.   
  
Mint: Oh fine!! But lets hurry up 'cause I'm running out of magic.   
  
As they travel down one of the tunnels Mint runs out of magic.   
  
Mint: Great, just great! I have to run out of magic right now. What are we gonna do?   
  
Rue: Hold onto my arm. I can feel that we're almost there.   
  
So both Rue and Mint walk and soon find a door.   
  
Rue: The door is locked. There's gotta be a trick or something.   
  
Mint: I feel something right here... It's kinda round and I think you can light something right here.   
  
Rue: I feel the same object here. Let me light it up.   
  
So Rue lights the torches and both of them go through the door.   
  
Mint: It's just as dark in here as outside.   
  
Inside the room you here clashing sounds and yelling.   
  
Mint: I know that voice... It's, it's, Belle and Duke!   
  
So the room lights up and Belle and Duke are standing there fighting a puppet.   
  
Belle: Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's Rue and Mint.   
  
Duke: Yeah, I remember them. They're the two annoying brats.   
  
Since everyone is distracted by Rue and Mint, the puppet comes and attacks Belle.   
  
Belle: Duke!! Get this stupid thing off of me!!!   
  
Duke: Yes, Milady!! I'm coming.   
  
Mint: Hahahahahahahaha!!!! You guys are getting attacked by a puny puppet!! I can't believe I'm seeing this!!   
  
Because of these words, instead the puppet attacks Mint.   
  
Mint: Get off of me you stupid doll!!! HIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!   
  
Mint just jump kicked the puppet and kills it.   
  
Belle: Good. That thing was starting to annoy me. So why are you two here?   
  
Mint: We're here to get some artifacts to find the [Relic], you dope!!!   
  
Belle: What did you just call me!? C'mon Duke!! Let's go find the artifact first!!   
  
Duke: Yes, Milady.   
  
So both Duke and Belle leave the room.   
  
Rue: Let's go through this door. Hopefully we can find some clues.   
  
Mint: No!! Let's go through this door!!   
  
Rue: Whatever you say...   
  
Mint and Rue walk through a door opposite of the one Belle and Duke walked through. Again it got dark.   
  
Mint: Not again!!! And I still don't have any magic!!   
  
As they walked on in the Tunnel of Darkness, Rue felt something right behind him.   
  
Rue: Mint... There is something following us... I can feel it.   
  
Mint: What are you talking about?   
  
Suddenly the shadow monster comes and attacks Mint.   
  
Mint: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS ON ME!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!   
  
Rue: Mint are you okay?   
  
Mint: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! PUMPIKINS ARE ATTACKING ME!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Rue: What do you mean? I don't see anything.   
  
Mint: HELP ME RUE!!!! PUMKINS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!   
  
Rue: Wait!! This is the monster that Mira was talking about!! What's it's weakness... Think, think, think. I know!!   
  
Rue transforms into a Hellhound and creates fire to ward off the monster.   
  
Mint: What just happen? For a second I saw a huge pumpkin that was about to eat me and then it disappeared.   
  
Rue: It was the monster Mira was talking about. You know, the one that feeds off of fear.   
  
Mint: Oh...   
  
Mint felt embarrassed and blushed, but luckily it was too dark for Rue to see. As they walked on in the tunnel they finally reached a door. As they opened it, they found Belle unconcious and Duke trying to protect her.   
  
Rue: Duke!!! What just happened!?   
  
Duke: Milady got hit pretty badly and was knocked out!!   
  
Mint: This monster is the guardian!! (Yay!! we're almost to the treasure!!)   
  
Duke was trying to kill the guardian but was thrown aside.   
  
Mint: I'll handle this!!   
  
Mint attacked the guardian by using red magic to kill it.   
  
Mint: Uh oh... I just ran out of magic!! Darn!! Then I'll just have to beat you to a bloody pulp!! HIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
While Mint was attacking the guarding tried slashing at her. It succesfully hit her arm.   
  
Mint: OW!!!! Geez!!!!   
  
Mint's arm was bleeding pretty badly. Because of this Rue stepped in and killed the monster.   
  
Rue: Are you okay?   
  
Mint: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!!! I HAVE A BLEEDING ARM RIGHT HERE!!!!   
  
Rue: Here, let me help you.   
  
Mint refused to have Rue bandage her arm, but he insisted anyways and bandaged it. Belle finally wakes up.   
  
Belle: What the heck just happened!!!   
  
Rue: You were knocked out and Duke isn't doing too well...   
  
Belle: Duke!! Get up you lazy bum!!! I don't have you here to be lying around.   
  
Duke: Yes Milady.   
  
Belle: You may have won this match, but we'll be getting the relic!!   
  
And so Belle and Duke leave the Tunnel of Darkness.   
  
Mint: C'mon!! The artifacts are probably somewhere in that room!!!   
  
Rue and Mint searched for some clues and found some maunuscripts and a weird staff.   
  
Mint: Did we get all of it?   
  
Rue: I think we did. Let's go home and give this stuff to Klaus.   
  
So both of them go back to the Oasis Inn to tell Klaus what they found.   
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review!!!


	3. So, We Meet Again

A/N:One more thing, this is my first romance fic so flame me if you want but I'll kick your butt! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Threads of Fate Characters but I own the Relic of Ages so don't use it without my permission!!!   
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...   
  
Chapter 3: So, We Meet Again   
  
  
Klaus: So how did it go?   
  
Rue: Everything went fine...   
  
Mint: EXCEPT I WAS ATTACKED BY PUMPKIN!! AND I HAVE A CUT RIGHT HERE!!   
  
Klaus: Um... What did you collect?   
  
Rue: We collected a weird staff and some manuscripts.   
  
Klaus: Let me take a look.   
  
Elena: In the meanwhile, can Polly and Mint have tea with us?   
  
Klaus: Sure!! Why not?   
  
So Mint, Rue, Elena, and Prima Doll were having tea.   
  
Elena: You know Mint, I saw this girl who looked somewhat like you.   
  
Prima Doll: Yeah, and she was just as mean as you, too!!   
  
Mint: What did you say!? I'm gonna get you Prima Doll!!   
  
Mint is chasing Prima Doll around the inn and Prima is running for his life.   
  
Elena: Do you know that girl? She was carrying a book.   
  
Mint stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Mint: Was... was she wearing fancy clothes and a crown?   
  
Elena: Yes.   
  
Mint: Uh oh... Rue! Elena! Hide me! Maya's come to prevent me from getting my wish of world domination!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Rue She probably doesn't' know you're here. You probably just need some fresh air.   
  
Mint: Okay... Anyways, I haven't seen the rest of this town.   
  
So Mint walks out of the inn and goes to church.   
  
Mint: I would like to donate 1000G.   
  
Priest: Please take these coins of life.   
  
After Mint was done praying, she left the church.   
  
Mint: I'm hungry. I guess I'll go to the bar.   
  
As Mint enters the bar, she passes by a mysterious man.   
  
Mint: I feel like I know him...   
  
Mint sat down at an empty table, waiting for a waitress.   
  
Waitress: Hello. What would you like to have?   
  
Mint recognized her immediately.   
  
Mint: Aren't you Annette? It's me! Mint!   
  
Annette: Mint! I wasn't expecting you here!   
  
Mint: I thought you were working at Carona.   
  
Annette: Well, it got boring so I decided to travel around and serve as a waitress. Anyways, what would you like to drink?   
  
Mint: Tropical Delight.   
  
Annette walks off to get Mint's drink.   
  
Annette: Here ya go!   
  
Mint: Thanks   
  
?: Mint? Is that you?   
  
Mint: Rod! It's you? Long time no see.   
  
Rod: Yeah. I wasn't expecting you here.   
  
Mint: Hold on. Just let me get Rue. I think he'll be happy to see you.   
  
Five minutes later Mint walks in with Rue.   
  
Mint: Close your eyes until I say open.   
  
Rue: Okay.   
  
Mint: Open!!   
  
Rod: Hey Rue! What's up?   
  
Rue: Nothing much.   
  
Rod: So how's Claire?   
  
Rue: She's doing fine.   
  
There was ten minutes of talking between Rod and Rue with Mint listening to their conversation.   
  
Mint: I'm gonna go ahead and take a walk around town, k?   
  
Rue: Okay.   
  
Mint walk out the door and walks around town.   
  
Mint: Geez, why am I so nice to him? I always get this enlightened feeling whenever I'm around Rue... Oh well...   
  
?: Mint! I can't believe you're here!   
  
Mint: Maya?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at home!   
  
Maya: You expect me to lie around the house while you go for world domination? I think not!! Now Mint, you're coming with me. Psycho Master! Take Mint to my room at the hotel and make sure she doesn't get away.   
  
Psycho Master: Yes, your Majesty.   
  
Psycho Master holds Mint still and brings her to Maya's room, locked up.   
  
Mint: Let me go!! This is no way to treat a princess!   
  
Maya: Well, you're not princess anymore remember? You're an EX-PRINCESS!!!   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Psycho Master! We leave at dawn tomorrow.   
  
Mint: you can't do this to me! I'm older than you! Maya! You snake! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp when I get out of here!!!   
  
Back at the bar...   
  
Rue: I'll talk to you later. Mint's probably angry by now. Bye!   
  
Rod: I'll see you later.   
  
Rue pays for his drink and leaves the bar.   
  
Rue: I wonder where Mint is? She said she'd be around town... I wonder if she's okay... I'll check at the inn.   
  
Rue walks through the door to Klaus's room.   
  
Rue: Have you seen Mint?   
  
Elena: No, she's been with you the whole time. Why? Is she missing?   
  
Rue: I can't find her anywhere... I wonder where she is?   
  
Elena: Remember her sister, Maya? Well, maybe she took Mint home.   
  
Rue: Yeah... I'll check the hotel tomorrow.   
  
Elena: Why not tonight?   
  
Rue: It's closed right now. I think Mint should be okay, since she's with her sister.   
  
Rue went to sleep soon afterwards.   
  
Back at the hotel...   
  
Maya: Eat this Mint!   
  
Maya stuffed Mint's face with pumpkin pie.   
  
Mint: Yuck!! Disgusting! What are you trying to do?! Kill me with pumpkins!?   
  
Maya: Oh no, dear sister! I'm just trying to make sure you eat right. HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Mint I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp when I get out of here!!   
  
Next morning...   
  
Maya: Let's go now Psycho Master! We're already behind schedule.   
  
Psycho Master: Yes, Your Majesty.   
  
As they walked out of the hotel, Mint was screaming her head off.   
  
Mint: Let me go!! I'm telling you Maya! If you don't let me go, I'll use the Book of Cosmos!!   
  
Maya: But you don't have the Book of Cosmos. It's right here with me.   
  
Mint: But remember? You gave me the Book of Cosmos's powers, to me in the fight between Valen.   
  
Back at the inn...   
  
Rue just woke up at the inn.   
  
Rue: What's going on outside? Who'd be yelling at six in the moring? What!? Maya!? Mint!? Psycho Master?! Why are they up at this hour? And why is Psycho Master here?   
  
Rue runs out of the inn with his Arc Edge to the center of town.   
  
Rue: Maya? Mint? What's going on?   
  
Maya: Rue, I have come to get Mint and take her home.   
  
Rue: Like this? Using Psycho Master to keep her still?   
  
Maya: Um... Unfortunately, Mint doesn't want to go home so I must take her by force.   
  
Rue: Please leave her here. If she doesn't wanna go, please don't make her go.   
  
Mint: (Why is he standing up for me? I thought he thought that I was a pain in the butt...)   
  
Maya: I don't want Mint to get her wish of world domination. Who knows what will happen to this world if it's under her care.   
  
Rue: I think she'll make a good leader (What am I saying!?).   
  
Mint: (What!? Rue truly thinks that!?)   
  
Rue: Look Maya, if you let her go, I promise to make sure she doesn't get into any mischief.   
  
Maya: Well... Okay... But I'm staying here just in case. Psycho Master! You are dismissed to go home and tell father that I'm going to stay here for a little while.   
  
Psycho Master: Yes, Your Majesty.   
  
Psycho Master goes back to East Heaven Kingdom on the same day. Afterwards Maya goes back to the hotel and leaves Rue and Mint there.   
  
Mint: Did you really mean what you said? About that I would make a great leader? And will you keep your promise to Maya?   
  
Rue: Yes, I will keep my promise to Maya. A promise is a promise. And yes I did mean it about you being a great leader.   
  
Mint stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Mint: You really think I would make a great leader?   
  
Rue: Yes.   
  
So both Rue and Mint walk back to the inn.   
  
A/N: I hope you really like this story and don't forget to review!!


	4. Zane's Atelier Part 1

A/N: This has two parts in this part of the story. I also have to dedicate this chapter since my friend helped me create the name and my other friend who helped me create the play. And if you flame me, I'll kick your butt. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!   
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Zane's Atelier Part One  
  
Mira: There you are!! It's time to eat breakfast!  
  
Everyone went to the table at the bar to eat. Mint was more quiet than usual.  
  
Mira: Mint, are you okay?  
  
Prima Doll: Yeah, you usually yell at me at meal times.  
  
Mint: Huh? Oh nothing's wrong.  
  
Earlier before, Mint and Rue decided not to tell Elena and her family about what happened.  
  
Klaus: I read the manuscripts.  
  
Rue: You did? What did it say?  
  
Klaus: It said that you need ingredients for the staff to work. I don't know exactly what kind of ingredients we need. But it mentions in here where the list of things we need. It's at an atelier. So the first thing you need to do is go to that atelier.  
  
Rue: Okay. We'll go there right now. Mint, you up for it?  
  
Mint: Huh? Yeah, I'm ready...  
  
Mint was still puzzled about why Rue stood up for her. So soon after the conversation, they left for the atelier.  
  
Mint: It's scorching hot!! Why does that stupid atelier have to be so far away...  
Rue: I think someone's coming...  
  
Maya: Wait for me!! You can't just leave me behind!!  
  
Mint: Maya?! What do you want?! Can't I travel somewhere without you following me?  
Maya: Look, I'm not gonna let you get world domination that easily so I'm coming too.  
  
Mint: Ugh!! You are so annoying! Just go away! You have no right to be in my business!!  
  
Maya: Why do you want me to go away?  
  
Mint: Just... Just because!!  
  
Maya looks at both Rue and Mint.  
  
Maya: Oh! I see! Mint! I didn't know you had a crush on Rue! Why didn't you tell me sooner!!  
  
Both Rue and Mint look at each other, blushed, and looked away.  
  
Mint: I do NOT have a crush on Rue!!  
  
Maya: Then why are you blushing?  
  
For 30 minutes, Maya and Mint were arguing with Rue in the middle.  
  
Maya: Just admit it! You like Rue!  
  
Mint: I do not!! Maya!! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp! HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Rue: Oh dear...  
  
Rue grabs both of them by the collar and starts dragging them to the atelier with Maya and Mint still arguing. After a while, Rue decided to stop.  
  
Rue: Please both of you stop!! If you keep on arguing like this I'm gonna go back to the inn!  
  
Mint: Fine!  
  
Maya: Fine!  
  
There was a long silence and all of them walked on. Finally they reached the spot where the atelier was supposed to be.  
  
Mint: Where is it? It's supposed to be right here.   
  
Rue: Maybe it's hidden.  
  
Mint: Let's look around.  
  
After 5 minutes of looking around, Mint found something.  
  
Mint: Hey! I found something! Darn it! I can't read it! I should've paid more attention to ancient literature...  
  
Maya: Oh dear sister... Let me take a look at it since I get straight A's in class. Hmm... It says... "Ye who seeks the Relic of Ages must travel through thy path of vines."  
  
Mint: What do they mean "Thy path of vines?"  
  
Rue: I think they mean this path.  
  
Rue unveils a curtain of vines. Past it was a path covered in vines and thorns.  
  
Maya: Wait! There's more! It says, "But those not pure of heart can not pass."  
  
Mint: Hmm... So that means that Maya can't pass...  
  
Maya: Neither can you!!  
  
Mint: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!  
  
Mint walks into the path of vines.  
  
Mint: See? I'm pure of heart! Whoa!!  
  
Some of the vines wrapped around Mint's ankle and flipped her upside-down.  
  
Mint: Put me down, you stupid vine!!  
  
Maya: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!! See? You're not pure of heart, unlike me! Whoa!!  
  
Some vines also wrapped around Maya's ankle.  
  
Rue: Ugh!! Now I have to cut you both down...  
  
Rue cut down Mint and Maya with his Arc Edge.  
  
Mint: Why don't you try to get through, Rue?  
  
Rue: Okay... I'll try...  
  
Rue stepped onto the path and nothing happened.  
  
Rue: I guess I can carry on of your without getting trapped.  
  
Maya: *flirting tone* You can take me, Rue!  
  
Mint: Keep your filthy hands off of Rue!!  
  
Luckily Rue didn't hear what Mint said. Mint and Maya argue for another 10 minutes.  
  
Rue: Ugh... This is so annoying! C'mon Mint, you're coming with me!  
  
Mint: Whoa!   
  
Rue just lifted Mint and carried her through the path.  
  
Maya: Wait for me!!  
  
Maya forgot that she wasn't pure of heart and got trapped in the vines, But Rue and Mint didn't notice. Finally they reach the atelier.  
  
Mint: You can put me down now...  
  
Rue: Oops... Sorry...  
  
Rue put Mint down with a trace of pink on his face.  
  
Mint: Wow... This atelier... is weird...  
  
The atelier was a weird shaped and was multicolored. On the door said " Walk in sane, Walk out insane."  
  
Rue: Let's go inside and find the ingredients and get out of here.  
  
So both Rue and Mint walk through the door.  
  
Mint: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!?????? Anyone home?  
  
Rue: I guess no one's here...  
  
Mint: C'mon! Let's go find the dude and get the list from him.  
  
?: Hello! And who might you be?  
  
Rue: My name is Rue and the girl next to me is Mint... Mint?  
  
Mint was speechless... The man was wearing an odd assortment of clothes. Following him was an incredibly small pollywog with a missing tail.  
  
Rue: Mint! Stop staring!  
  
Mint: Oh! Sorry... Um... Hi...  
  
?: Hello!! My name is Zane, the insane magician! I own this atelier. Isn't it wonderful?  
  
Mint: Um... Right... It looks-  
  
Rue: -really, really nice!  
  
Mint: (Yeah right!)  
  
Zane: You really think so? Yay!!  
  
Zane is jumping around and dancing like crazy.  
  
Mint: Um... Do you know where we can get the ingredients to open up the path to the [Relic] at the desert?  
  
Zane: Why yes!! I have the whole list right here!! And one of the ingredients too!!  
  
Mint: (Yay! I can get that [Relic] in no time!) Can I have it?  
  
Zane: Oh no you can't! You have to do something for me first!  
  
Rue: What is it?  
  
Zane: Well... I just love romance and odd stories so... both of you have to create a play for me with romance and odd stuff. Will you do that?  
  
Mint: Of course we will! Nothing will stand in my way to get world domination!!  
  
Rue: Uh... Mint? Can I talk to you in private?  
  
Both Rue and Mint walk away from Zane who is hopping up and down.  
  
Rue: Uh... You know this is a romance play, right?  
  
Mint: Yeah, I know. We just needed to add a couple lovey-dubby stuff. It's no big deal.  
  
Rue: But what about if he really wants some really romantic parts?  
  
Mint: ...Um... Then we'll just have to ask how much romance he wants.  
  
Mint and Rue walk up to Zane, who's acting like a pollywog.  
  
Mint: Um... How much romance do you want in this play?  
  
Zane: Oh, as much as you can put without making out. It's as easy as that...  
  
Rue: Oh dear...  
  
Mint: Um... I think I need sometime alone...  
  
Mint walks to the other side of the atelier.  
  
Mint: What am I gonna do? I don't wanna kiss Rue... (Or do I? Na...) What am I supposed to do?  
  
Rue is walking away from Zane, who is action like an Ootang...  
  
Rue: This is gonna be odd... I don't think I wanna kiss Mint. She may be pretty but she's annoying... (Just like her sister) Oh well... Might as well get this over with...  
  
So Rue and Mint planned for two hours of the play except for the last part. Now it's show time!!  
  
Zane: Ooooo!! Ooo! Start the play! Start the play!!!  
  
Rue: *Clears throat* Today's play stars Mint as Midnight and a mad scientist and I am Flame and another mad scientist. We might need volunteers to help us in our play, so one lucky person will get to act the extra parts!! Now, on with the show!!  
  
The scene where Midnight is in her room.  
  
Midnight: Yes!! I have mastered the best dancing move in history!! I'm definitely gonna win this year's dance competition. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now in Flame's room...  
  
Flame: I hope I win this year's dancing competition again. Hopefully that annoying girl won't come back 'cause she tried to kill me in the finals last competition. I better get a good's night sleep...  
  
Next day at the dancing competition.  
  
Midnight: Ahh... It feels good to be back at the dancing competition.  
  
Midnight let her hair down for the dancing competition. She was wearing black shorts and a black tank top with the collar like a turtleneck. Her theme this year was gonna be about the darkness of the night. Last year, her theme was about love and friendship.  
  
Rue walks onto the stage and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Rue: (Wow, Mint looks pretty in that costume... she should wear that more often.)  
  
Flame: Wow... The competition's changed so much since last time...  
  
Flame was wearing a white shirt with flames all over it. Also he was wearing long pants with flames on it too. Last year, his theme was about ice. This year, his theme is about the heart of the fire.  
  
Both Flame and Midnight bumped into each other.  
  
Flame: Oh... Hi...  
  
Midnight: I remember you!! You're the creep who stole the title from me last year!!  
  
Flame: I did not! You tried to kill me last year!  
  
Midnight: You're lying! I would never do anything like that!   
  
Flame: Look, let's just settle this by seeing who can win the trophy, okay?  
  
Midnight: Fine!!  
  
They both took off in different directions.  
  
Midnight: Geez... I wonder where the sign up booth is...  
  
?: Why, follow me and I'll show you where it is.  
  
The stranger looked like a person who worked at this dance competition. But his cold, black eyes would send shivers down Mint's spine.  
  
Midnight: Um... Okay...  
  
Midnight followed the stranger until she reached a door.  
  
?: Please go inside.  
  
Midnight did as she was told. The stranger also entered the door. A few seconds later, you hear a faint scream and no more...  
  
Flame: What was that? It sounded like someone screaming. Oh well... I wonder where I can get a drink...  
  
?: Hey! I know the best place to get a drink! Just follow me!  
  
The girl had devil red eyes that would scare Flame.  
  
So Flame followed the girl into a pitch, black room.  
  
Flame: What's going on?  
  
?: You'll see...*evil laugh*   
  
Since it was dark, Flame couldn't see where the girl was.  
  
?: HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soon Flame was knocked out and was tied to a contraption. 


	5. Zane's Atelier Part 2

A/N: Here's part two of the story!! Again, I have to dedicate this chapter to my two friends who helped me out. Now on with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Zane's Atelier Part Two  
  
Girl voice: Should we start the sequence now? Or should we eat lunch first?  
  
Boy voice: Let's put it on auto sequence. That way we can eat lunch and see the results afterwards.  
  
*Click, click, click!!*   
  
Girl voice: All done! The sequence should start in 5 minutes.  
  
Midnight: What sequence!? What's going on!? And why am I tied up!?  
  
Flame: What!? Midnight is here too?!  
  
Boy voice: Let's go... I'm tired of all this arguing...  
  
Girl voice: Sure  
  
Both people left the pitch, black room.  
  
Robotic voice: The sequence will start in 5, 4, 3, 2... 1...  
  
Soon there was a long silence.  
  
Flame: What the heck is going on!! Wait a second... How come I sound like a boy?  
  
Midnight: I think we switched bodies...  
  
So Midnight and Flame switched bodies... And the dance competition starts in 10 minutes!  
  
(A/N: Since Flame and Midnight switched bodies, I will call Midnight, Flame and Flame, Midnight. Hope you don't get confused!!)  
  
Flame: What am I supposed to do?! I'm not gonna win with this body! And how am I supposed to go bathroom! And my special move! Flame! Can you do break dancing?!  
  
Midnight: Of course!! That is what I've been doing for the last 2 years!!  
  
Flame: Thank goodness... Let's get untied and go sign up fast!  
  
So it took about 5 minutes to untie both Flame and Midnight. They both ran to the sign up booth.  
  
Rue: Now we need someone to help us with this part!!   
  
Mint: Any volunteers?  
  
Zane: Oh!! Oh!! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Mint: I choose the guy in the front row seat!  
  
Zane: Yay!!  
  
Rue: Here are the lines that you are supposed to act!!  
  
Zane: I'm sorry, We don't accept any more people.  
  
Flame: Please let us sign up! Plus he, I mean she, I mean I'm the winner of the competition last year! And he, I mean she was 2nd place last year!  
  
Zane: Um... *sweatdrop* I guess I could let you in...  
  
Flame: Thank you so much!  
  
So Flame hugged and kissed Zane on the cheek and walked off.  
  
Flame: Oops... I wasn't supposed to do that... I forgot I was a guy...  
  
Both Flame and Midnight walked into the competitor's room and there were 2 different rooms, one for men and one for women.  
  
Flame: Oh no! I have to go to the boy's room!  
  
Midnight: Well, what about me!!  
  
So both of them went into different rooms to get ready.  
  
Rue: Now it's time for the intermission!  
  
Rue and Mint walks off to discuss about the play with Zane bouncing off the walls  
  
Rue: We never planned what was gonna happen next...  
  
Mint: Well... We'll just go with the flow! And don't forget we have to add romance in this one, too.  
  
Rue: I know... But when do we add it?  
  
Mint: Hmm... Let's have some close to the end of the dance competition.  
  
Rue: Whatever you say...  
  
Both Rue and Mint walk off to get a break.  
  
Mint: Great... What if Zane doesn't like the play... And that means that kiss with Rue would be for nothing! NO!! I can't let that happen!  
  
So after their break they walked back to the stage to continue the play.  
  
Mint: *clears throat* Now we'll continue the play!!  
  
Midnight: Well... Let the best person win...  
  
Flame: Right.  
  
So Both Flame and Midnight shook hands and took off.  
  
Midnight: I guess Midnight isn't that bad once you get to know her...  
  
Announcer: The dance competition will start now! Midnight! Please come to the stage right away!!  
  
So Midnight rushed to the stage and the music started playing. After about two minutes and thirty seconds the music stopped... And Midnight won this round!  
  
On and on went the competition with Midnight and Flame winning each match. Now it's time for the finals!!  
  
Flame: Be on your guard! I might attack you like last time!  
  
Midnight: Don't worry, I will.  
  
Both competitors walked onto the dance floor. Soon the music was on. It was a fast beat that was hard to keep up with. Flame and Midnight would outdo each other. Finally, it was up to the last dance move.  
  
Flame: (I'm gonna win the trophy this time!)  
  
Both Flame and Midnight did the best dance move, but Flame messed up and failed to do the best dance move he (she?) tried to do...  
  
Announcer: The winner of this year's dance competition is... Midnight!  
  
Midnight: Thank you... Um... I feel very proud...  
  
But the sight of Flame's sad face made Midnight grab the trophy, run to Flame, grab his (her?) arm, and run past the crowd.  
  
Flame: Where are you taking me!! Let go now!!  
  
Flame pulled his (her?) arm away from Midnight.  
  
Midnight: You should be getting the trophy... Not me...  
  
Flame: What are you talking about! You won it fair and square! You should keep it!!  
  
Midnight: Please have it.  
  
Flame: No! I refuse! Look! This dance competition is about pride and how well you can do! I will never accept the trophy until I win it myself!  
  
Midnight: ...  
  
Flame: I'm sorry... I practiced all day and all night but I could never beat you... I'm sorry for almost killing you... In fact...  
  
Midnight: What?  
  
Flame: I... I... I love you... you make me strive for things that sometimes I think is impossible. I always wanna be around you because you're so nice to me... But you don't deserve me... I'm not good at anything... The only talent I have is dancing, and you already beat me at it *start to cry*  
  
Mint: (Wow... Rue looks funny crying)  
  
Midnight: ... Um... I never knew you felt that way...  
  
Flame: I'm sorry for everything!  
  
Flame cried on Midnight's shoulder for a while. Soon Flame pulls himself (herself?) away from Midnight. They both looked deep into each others eyes...  
  
Flame: I love you  
  
Midnight: I love you too  
  
The both kissed each other passionately.  
  
Mint: (Hmm... Rue's a good kisser... I should do this more often...)  
  
Both Rue and Mint left the stage and Mint came out.  
  
Mint: Um... Both Flame and Midnight switched bodies and now they're back to normal because of the kiss of true love and... They lived happily ever after!!  
  
While Mint was announcing this, Mint's face was red with embarrassment about kissing Rue.  
  
Zane: Wow! That was such a great play! Why don't you stay and make more plays for me!  
  
Mint and Rue: Uh... No!  
  
Zane: Aww... Too bad...  
  
Mint: Now what about the ingredients?  
  
Zane: Oh yeah! Here is the list of ingredients you need and the cooking instructions. And here's one ingredient! A pollywog's tail!!  
  
Mint: (No wonder the pollywog had no tail...)  
  
Rue: Thank you for everything!  
  
Zane: Is there anything else I can do for you?  
  
Rue: No thanks... Bye!  
  
Mint: Bye!  
  
As Rue carried Mint down the Path of Vines, Mint decided to ask Rue a question.  
  
Mint: Rue, did you think we did a great play?  
  
Rue: Yeah, I think so  
  
Mint: Well, I have some good news and bad news for ya!  
  
Rue: What's the bad news?  
  
Mint: The bad news is that you look funny crying, the good news is that you're a good kisser...  
  
Rue blushed with embarrassment. Finally they reached the end of the path and see Maya hanging upside-down.  
  
Maya: Could you guys help me down?  
  
So Rue put down Mint safely and helped Maya off the path of vines.  
  
Maya: So what happened?  
  
Mint: Um...  
  
Rue and Mint looked at each other, blushed and looked away.  
  
Rue and Mint: Nothing...  
  
Maya: C'mon! Tell me!  
  
************************************************************************  
Mode Master: You are aware that Mint is trying to attempt world domination, right?  
  
Psycho Master: Yes... Our Master is aware of this... Master says we will wait to strike... And we'll use the [Relic] for our own uses, says Master.  
  
Mode Master: Okay, I'll tell Trap Master.   
  
Mode Master walks off...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Maya: Please tell me!  
  
Mint: No for the last time!  
  
Rue, Mint, and Maya walk back to the inn to rest. 


	6. Threads of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any Threads of Fate Story so don't sue me!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Chapter 6: Threads of Fate  
  
Klaus: So how did it go?  
  
Mint: I guess it was fun...  
  
Rue: What do you mean "fun"?  
  
Mint: Nothing, nothing... *smile*  
  
Klaus: Um... So did you get the list?  
  
Mint: Yup! And we have one of the ingredients too!  
  
Mint showed Klaus the list and the pollywog tail.  
  
Klaus: I'll keep those for now...  
  
Rue: I'm gonna go visit Rod now...  
  
Mira: Please be back in time for dinner.  
  
Rue: Okay  
  
So Rue went to go see Rod across the street, close to an oasis.  
  
Rod: So what's up?  
  
Rue: We went to Zane's atelier and Mint and I had to do play for him for the stuff to get the [Relic].  
  
Rod: Was it fun?  
  
Rue: Kinda... except for the last part...  
  
Rod: Tell me all about it.  
  
So Rue explained the whole thing that happened.  
  
Rod: So let me get this straight, Maya has a crush on you and now she's flirting with ya. And you had to kiss Mint?  
  
Rue: Yup...  
  
Rod: Then my advice is to stay away from Maya for a while. But I have no clue about what to do with Mint.  
  
Rue: I should go now... Talk you later.  
  
Rod: K, bye.  
  
Rue: Bye!  
  
So Rue entered the square and heard some fighting in the Oasis Inn. So Rue ran into Mint's room, where the noise was.  
  
Mint: Give me back that book!  
  
Maya: what's so great about it?!  
  
Mint: You won't understand!  
  
Maya: Try me!  
  
Mint: Just give it back!  
  
Mint and Maya were running around the room. Finally Maya threw the book and stomped on it.  
  
Mint: No!! Why did you do that?!  
  
Maya left the room leaving Mint crying over the battered book.  
  
Mint: Why did you do this Maya? Why?  
  
Mint starts to cry over the book.  
  
Rue: What's wrong?  
  
Mint: This book... My mom gave it to me when I was a little girl... She gave it to me just before she past away... Maya doesn't know about our mom because she was very young... This book is filled with poems my mom made...  
  
Mint cried so hard that Rue came to comfort her. So Mint starts crying in Rue's chest.  
  
Rue: It's okay now... I know how it feels...  
  
Mint: Thanks for being here... You can go now if you want...  
  
But Rue decided to stay until Mint calmed down. After Mint calmed down they were talking about the types of poems inside the book  
  
Mint: My mom called this book Threads of Fate. Do you wanna see my favorite?  
  
Rue: Sure  
  
Mint: Okay, It's called "Forever Shattered"  
  
Forever shattered I will be  
Just because I cannot see  
The light that you will shine  
Because of my love, divine.  
Deep in my heart I feel it burn  
In my stomach I feel it churn.  
Even though you are far away  
I will find you soon today.  
Through dimensions, space, and time  
I will find you, you are mine.  
  
Do you like it?  
  
Rue: Yeah... It's very beautiful.  
  
Mint: It is, huh? Let's go grab a drink at the bar!!  
  
Rue: Sure  
  
So both Rue and Mint left for the bar. After they left, the wind blew the book open to the very last page. It said:  
  
Mint, I will always love you dearly. This is a book filled with spells to show you are not alone. But there is no spell to revive the dead. You must use your own heart to revive the dead, but only special people close to your heart you can save. Good luck, and I will always be with you.  
~ Your Mother (Queen Mist)  
  
Mint: We'll have one tropical delight and one root beer. Tropical delight is your favorite, right?  
  
Rue: Yeah.  
  
They both drank their drinks in silence.  
  
Rue: It's getting dark... We should go back to the inn.  
  
Mint: Okay...  
  
So both Rue and Mint went back to the inn to Klaus' room.  
  
Elena: Where were you two? I haven't seen you guys all day.  
  
Mint: Nowhere...  
  
Elena: Well, let's have dinner!  
  
Elena, Mint, and Rue walked to the table, and to Mint's surprise, Maya was sitting at the table.  
  
Mint: What?! Maya's here!  
  
Elena: I invited them!  
  
Mint just ran out the door with Rue chasing her.  
  
Elena: What did I do?  
  
Rue: Mint! Mint!  
  
Rue finally got a hold on Mint.  
  
Rue: Please come to dinner.  
  
Mint: Yeah right!! I am NOT coming to dinner after what she did!  
  
Rue: It'll be rude to Elena and her family.  
  
Mint: I don't care... You don't know how annoying a sibling can get...  
  
Rue: Yes I do know how it feels. Don't forget that Ruenis lives in the same house as me.  
  
Mint: I don't care...  
  
Rue: Please come... Do it for me.  
  
Rue looked straight at Mint with pleading eyes.  
  
Mint: Well... Okay...  
  
So they both went back to the inn.  
  
Mira: Are you okay now Mint?  
  
Elena: I'm sorry about before...  
  
Mint: It's not your fault.  
  
Everyone was already sitting at the table with two chairs left next to Maya.  
  
Rue: *whispering to Mint* I'll sit between you and Maya if you want.  
  
Mint: Please do, if not I'll kill her by the end of dinner.  
  
As soon as they sat down everyone ate in silence.  
  
Maya: So Mint, what is that stupid book all about?  
  
Mint: You won't understand, and it's not stupid!!  
  
So both girls argued with each other for a while.   
  
Rue: Could you two stop arguing?  
  
Mint and Maya: Shut up!  
  
So they argued a little bit more.  
  
Maya: If you care about that book so much, then eat this!  
  
Maya threw her pumpkin pie at Mint's face.  
  
Mint: You're gonna get it Maya!  
  
Mint threw her stew at Maya.  
  
Maya: How dare you!!  
  
They started throwing food at each other. Soon everyone joined in at throwing food at each other.  
  
Maya: I'm covered in food! *Looks at Mira* Thank you for the dinner, I'll be going to the hotel to cleanup.  
  
So Maya left the food-covered room.  
  
Rue: Mint and I will help clean up.  
  
So they cleaned up the room, leaving Mint and Rue messier than ever.  
  
Mint: If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room.  
  
Rue: Same here.  
  
Both Rue and Mint left the room to cleanup. Mint was running a nice, hot bath. Mint was wearing a bathrobe and her clothes were in the sink  
  
Mint: Now time for a relaxing bath...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: Mint forgot her backpack... I should go return it...  
  
Rue walks into Mint's room.  
  
Rue: Hello? Mint? Are you here?  
  
Rue starts looking for Mint. Finally he enters the bathroom.  
  
Rue: Mint?  
  
Mint: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! What the heck are you doing here!  
  
Mint was completely naked in the bathroom but grabbed her robe before Rue could catch a glimpse of her. Rue was covering his eyes with his hand.  
  
Rue: I'm sorry, but you forgot your backpack at Klaus' room.  
  
Mint: Thanks... You don't have to cover your eyes anymore...  
  
Rue: Oh... Good...  
  
It was a very awkward moment.  
  
Rue: Um... Where can I leave your backpack?  
  
Mint: You can leave it on my bed...  
  
Rue: Okay...  
  
Rue left the bathroom. Soon he left Mint's room. Mint resumed her bath.  
  
Mint: That was very odd... I thought Rue would have more sense than that...  
  
Maya: Maybe he wants to see you naked.  
  
Mint grabbed her robe again.  
  
Mint: What are you doing here?! Can't I get some privacy?!  
  
Maya: Face it Rue likes you.  
  
Mint: Could you get out?! I would like to have some privacy!  
  
Maya: Fine, but Rue likes you...  
  
And Maya left the room.  
  
Mint: Finally I can have some peace and quiet.  
  
After 15 minutes in the bathtub, Mint got out, dried herself, and put on her robe.  
  
Mint: Great, I have to wash my clothes now...  
  
So Mint was in the bathroom, washing her clothes.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Mint: Come in, the door's open!   
  
Rue walks in his boxers.  
  
Rue: Are you almost done cleaning up?  
  
Mint was just staring at Rue.  
  
Mint: (dude! He has a good body!) Um... *blush* sorry...  
  
Rue: It's okay... My clothes are drying out. Do you need help?  
  
Mint: No... It's okay... You can stay if you want.   
  
Rue stayed in the room, soon he noticed that the book was open.  
  
Rue: Were you reading your book recently?  
  
Mint: No, not yet since I came back.  
  
Rue: Well, the book's open...  
  
Mint: Let me take a look...  
  
Sure enough, the book was open.  
  
Mint: Hmm... I've never seen this page before... I'll take a look at it later...  
  
Rue: I'll be going now...  
  
And Rue left the room.  
  
Mint: Finally I'm done washing... I hope this dries out by tomorrow... Now lets take a look at the book...  
  
Mint skipped all the way to the last page and read the note.  
  
Mint: I don't understand... When Mom gave it to me, she said it was a book of poems... not spells... All this stuff is giving me a headache. I'm going to bed.  
  
So Mint went to bed, reciting the poem, "Forever Shattered." During the night, Mint had a dream...  
  
Mint was in a black room, no sound or anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mint's mom appeared.  
  
Mint: Mom?  
  
(A/N: Mint's mom is named Queen Mist)  
  
Mist: Come here, Mint!  
  
Mint started running after her. But a little red-head girl shot past Mint into Mist's arms.  
  
Mint: That's me when I was a little girl...  
  
(A/N: The little girl will now be called Chibi Mint. I believe Chibi is a Japanese word for mini or small)  
  
Chibi Mint: Hi mom!  
  
Chibi Mint was wearing something that Mint would normally wear, only smaller. Mist was wearing a beautiful white gown with gold patterns.  
  
Mist: I have something to show you, little one.  
  
Chibi Mint: I'm not little. I'm a big kid.  
  
Mist: Okay, okay. I want to give you this.  
  
Chibi Mint: Wow! This is a big book!  
  
Mist: yes, it is a big book. It's for you. It's a book of poems made by me. This book is called Threads of Fate.  
  
Chibi Mint: I like it! Thank you mommy!  
  
And both characters disappeared.  
  
Mint: Where'd you go?  
  
Suddenly they reappeared, but Mist was lying on the floor, a knife in her stomach and blood trailing from it. Chibi Mint was crying, holding the poem book.  
  
Chibi Mint: Mommy, why did you go? *Sniff* don't go.  
  
Guard: Mommy's going to bed for a very long time.  
  
Chibi Mint: Why is there blood?  
  
Guard: It's just red paint, and the knife is a Halloween joke. Now let's go, Mint.  
  
Chibi Mint: No! I wanna stay with Mommy.  
  
Guard: We have to go! *Starts to pull Chibi Mint away*  
  
Chibi Mint: Mommy! I love you!  
  
Suddenly, Mint woke up.  
  
Mint: Mother...  
  
Mint grabs the poem book and cries silently throughout the night.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a sad chapter. It made me sad when I wrote it. This is a flashback of Mint's past life when she was a child. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review and if you flame me, I'll kick you butt! 


	7. The Golden Tooth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. present...  
  
Chapter 7: The Golden Tooth  
  
Mint's face was still covered in tears. Mint went to clean up and grabbed her clothes to change.  
  
Mint: (I think I'll sneak out the window... I don't wanna talk to anyone yet...)  
  
So Mint grabbed her backpack with the book inside it, snatched her rings, and jumped out the window and headed toward the bar. She ran too fast, so Mint accidentally bumped into Rod.  
  
Rod: Yo! What's the rush, baby?  
  
Mint: I don't wanna talk right now...  
  
Rod: Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything.  
  
Mint: Not now...  
  
Rod saw a tear on Mint's cheek.  
  
Rod: You crying, baby girl?  
  
Mint looked away.  
  
Rod: Stop crying, baby girl. Rod the Blade Star will do anything to cheer you up.  
  
Mint: Just leave me alone...  
  
And Mint ran towards the bar. Finally Mint reached the bar, and sat down at an empty table.  
  
Annette walks up to Mint.  
  
Annette: Hi Mint!  
  
Annette notices Mint's sad face.  
  
Annette: What's wrong?  
  
Mint: Nothing...  
Annette: I'll give you a tropical delight, on the house.  
  
Annette walks off and comes back with Mint's drink.  
  
Annette: Do you need anything else?  
  
Mint: No...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mira: Rue? Could you get Mint down here to eat?  
  
Rue: Sure  
  
Rue enters Mint's room. (Fully clothed)  
  
Rue: Mint! It's time to eat breakfast!  
  
Rue finally notices the open window.  
  
Rue: She jumped out the window?! Sounds like something Mint would do...  
  
Rue walks back to Klaus' room.  
  
Rue: Mint's not in her room. I think she jumped out the window...  
  
Rod walks into the room.  
  
Rod: Hi everyone!  
  
Mira: Would you like something to eat?  
  
Rod: Yes, thank you.  
  
Rue: Rod! Have you seen Mint?! I couldn't find her in her bedroom. I think she jumped out the window...  
  
Rod: HA! Jumped out the window?!  
  
Rue: *feeling stupid* Yes, the window was open...  
  
Rod: Well, I saw her in the town square. I think she's heading for the bar.  
  
Rue shot out the door to find Mint. Finally he arrived at the bar.  
  
Rue: Mint! Are you okay?  
  
Mint: I'm fine...  
  
Mint's face was still sad, but not crying.  
  
Annette: Mint's been acting like this all day... I wonder what's bugging her...  
  
Rue: Mint?  
  
Mint: Leave me alone...  
  
Rue: Tell me what's bothering you.  
  
Mint couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell someone. Mint just exploded and told every single detail from her dream. Rue was stunned after hearing this.  
  
Mint: I feel so much better. The pain is all gone.  
  
Rue: Did all that really happen?  
  
Mint: Yup... And because of that stupid guard, this is why I hate Halloween and pumpkins.  
  
Rue: Oh... Well, let's go find the [Relic] ingredients now.  
  
Mint: Sure!  
  
Both Mint and Rue walk out of the bar and head to the inn.  
  
Klaus: Hi Mint! Rue said you jumped out the window. Did you really?  
  
Mint: Yeah, you guys have a problem with that?  
  
Klaus: No... Here's the list. Now you need to find the Golden Fang of the Black Saber Tiger. One Black Saber Tiger is born every 50 years. And the fang of the Saber Tiger is made of pure gold. But be careful. The Black saber Tiger is the fiercest of them all.  
  
Mint: Don't worry. I'll beat that thing to a bloody pulp before it lays a hand on me!  
  
Klaus: No! You mustn't kill it! If the Black Saber Tiger doesn't die of natural death, the whole Saber Tiger race will be extinct... And who knows what will happen to the food chain...  
  
Mint: Great... Now we have to play dentist!  
  
Rue: I'll make sure she doesn't kill it.  
  
Mint: (darn, there goes all of my fun...)  
  
Klaus: Here are the directions to the Black Forest.  
  
Mira: Please be careful.  
  
Rue: Don't worry. We will.   
  
So off they went to the Black Forest, fighting many Saber Tigers.  
  
Mint: Gosh! They should call this forest the Saber Tiger Forest!  
  
Rue: I know...  
  
They continued on in the forest, the forest thickening with each step. As they walked on they heard a high-pitched, faint scream.  
  
Rue: What was that?  
  
Mint: It sounded like a little girl... But why would a girl be here?  
  
Rue: Let's go check it out!  
  
Rue and Mint ran through the forest, slicing their way through if necessary. They finally reached a spot in the forest where light would come through the dense trees. A little girl was screaming, she was being attacked by a large Saber Tiger. Rue jumped in front of the girl and killed the Saber Tiger.  
  
Rue: Are you okay?  
  
Rue picked up the little girl who was crying.  
  
Rue: Mint, she has a scrape right here. Can you heal her?  
  
Mint: No prob! Just hold...  
  
Mint aims her rings at the scrape and it magically heals. Rue puts the girl down.  
  
Rue: Do you feel better?  
  
?: Yes, thank you. My name is Scylla. I'm a magician in training!  
  
Scylla was a blond girl of about 10 years old with white, pale colored skin. Her hair was about waist-length and she has black eyes (A/N: Black colored, mind you). Yugi wore a red skirt and a white, short-sleeved shirt.  
  
Mint: Why are you here?! If you live around here, you should know by now that the Black Forest is dangerous!  
  
Scylla: *looking at her shoes* Well, my sisters said that this was a great way to train so I came here... I think my sisters did that on purpose... They never did like me... So now I'm lost! *starts to cry*  
  
Rue: You can stay with us. Just stay close by.  
  
Scylla: Okay! Thank you.  
  
Mint: (Great, now we have to play babysitter.)  
  
So they walked on, for some odd reason, not as many Saber Tigers attacked.  
  
Scylla: Why are you guys in the forest?  
  
Rue: We have to do some errands...  
  
After a very long time of walking, they reached a large cave. So all of them walked in, Mint and Rue hoping to find the Black Saber Tiger. The cave was damp, dark, and stalagmites and stalactites were all over the place.  
  
Yugi: It's cold...  
  
Rue: Mint, can you make a small fire? I think I have a bottle where you can put it in...  
  
Mint: Fine...  
  
Rue bottled the fire and gave it to Scylla so she can keep warm. After ten minutes of walking, they heard growling...  
  
Mint: What was that?  
  
Scylla: I'm scared... *shuffles towards Rue*  
  
Rue: It sounded like a Saber Tiger... Do you think it was the Black Saber Tiger?  
  
Mint: Let's go check it out!  
  
Mint used the bottled flame as a lantern. They looked around for a while, seeing no Saber Tigers. Finally, they heard some purring...  
  
Scylla: Look! Isn't it so cute!  
  
Scylla was pointing at two baby Saber Tigers who were wrestling. Behind them were full grown Saber Tigers, caring for the other baby Saber Tigers.  
  
Mint: Where's the Black Saber Tiger?  
  
It seems that the Saber Tigers didn't care that Scylla, Rue, and Mint were there.  
  
Scylla: This one is the cutest!  
  
Scylla was hugging a Black Saber Tiger cub! The cub had yellow eyes and only one gold tooth.  
  
Mint: Good job, Scylla! Now let me take the tooth... *cub bites Mint's fingers* Ouch! Don't you have any manners?!  
  
Scylla: You scared the poor thing!  
  
Mint: Shut up!  
  
Rue: Both of you please stop. We found what we wanted. We just have to figure out how to get it.  
  
So Rue and Mint were thinking of ways to get the tooth with Scylla refusing to let them use each plan...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Maya: Where did Mint go?  
  
Mira: She went with Rue to the Black Forest. Why?  
  
Maya: She's alone with him?! No!!!  
  
Maya runs toward the Black Forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mint: Geez! Which plan will you accept?!  
  
Scylla and Mint argued on for 5 minutes.  
  
Mint: I'm getting dizzy... *turns to Rue* I don't feel so... good...  
  
Mint falls face forward on top of Rue and passes out. Yet their lips were so close together...  
  
Maya: ... I... I can't believe what I'm seeing!  
  
Maya runs back to town crying.  
  
Rue: Maya! It's not what you... think...  
  
Rue lifted Mint and put her against the wall.  
  
Scylla: Oh dear... Did you know that a Black Saber Tiger's bite is poisonous and deadly?  
  
Rue: What?!  
  
Scylla: Yeah... But Mint's lucky since it was only a cub. Cub's bites aren't that deadly. They only make you pass out.  
  
Rue: Thank goodness... How did you know about this?  
  
Scylla: Um... I picked it up from... Um... The library!  
  
Rue: So how are we going to get the tooth?  
  
Scylla: Well... I could pluck it for you...  
  
Rue: No! You will not do this! I can't have you risk your life for this.  
  
Rue tries to think of an alternate plan. Then he notices Mint's hand is turning green...  
  
Rue: Her hand's green... the poison must be flowing through her body... We better take her back to the inn!  
  
Scylla: Just let me pluck the tooth! Trust me! The cub won't bite me!!  
  
Rue: How do you know?  
  
Scylla: Trust me!!  
  
Rue: Fine!  
  
Mint's whole arm was turning green. Rue took off the ribbon around his forehead and tied it to Mint's arm tightly, to cut off the blood's circulation.  
  
Scylla: *pluck* Got the tooth!  
  
Rue: C'mon! Lets go before we run out of time!  
  
Rue picked up Mint and Rue and Scylla were running as fast as they can to get to the inn. When they finally arrived, they just barged through the door.  
  
Rue: we need to get to Mint's room! Fast!  
  
Rue received the key to Mint's room, (A/N: I'm assuming it's lock) ran up the stairs, put Mint down on her bed, and ran into Klaus's room.  
  
Rue: Mint is terribly ill!! She's been poisoned!  
  
Klaus: We gotta move fast!  
  
Mira: I think I have some remedies...  
  
So everyone rushed out of the room, leaving Scylla just standing there. After a while, Klaus, Elena, Mira, and Rue walked back into the room.  
  
Klaus: There's nothing else we can do... We can only wait...  
  
Elena: I hope she well be okay...  
  
Scylla snuck out of the room and entered Mint's room. Mint's face was filled with pain.  
  
Scylla: Mint... It's not time for you to die yet...  
  
Scylla laid her hand over Mint and muttered some words under her breath. The greenish color faded away, the bite healed, and Mint relaxed. Mint's eyes opened, everything was hazy at first, but after a few seconds she saw a glimpse of Scylla. Scylla was so startled, she just faded away, as if she teleported. Mint just jumped out of bed and rushed to Klaus's room.  
  
Mint: Where's Scylla?!  
  
Rue: Mint! Thank goodness you're okay!  
  
Mint: Where's Scylla?!  
  
Scylla: I'm here. Why?  
  
Mint: Were you in my room?  
  
Scylla: No, of course not! I was here the whole time.  
  
Mint: I thought I saw you...  
  
So everyone was thankful that Mint was okay, but Mint was kind of suspicious of Scylla...  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story so far... I've worked really hard on this. Also I have to dedicate this story to my friend who gave me the name "Scylla." And if you flame me, I'll kick your butt. ^_^ 


	8. The Cliff of Despair

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I was too lazy to get off my bum and type the chapter. Somebody asked a question about if Psycho Master died in the explosion in Valen's temple. No he didn't die. At the end, if you go to the church and leave, Psycho, Mode, and Trap Master appear and disappear. Hope that answers your question!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents.  
  
Chapter 8: The Cliff of Despair  
  
Mira: Are you sure you'll be okay?  
  
Mint: Yes, I'm fine. I'm gonna go to my room. I need to do something.  
  
Rue: Don't forget your backpack  
  
Mint grabbed her backpack from Rue.  
  
Mint: Yeah, we don't want you walking in on me again, now do we?  
  
Rue turned beet red but everyone else was puzzled about what they were talking about. So Mint went up to her room and emptied her backpack of unnecessary items and repacking things. Mint jumped out the window (again) so that no one would bug her about where she was going and decided to go visit Rod at the oasis. It turns out that Rod wasn't there so Mint waited for Rod and skipped rocks in the meantime. Mint was so concentrated on the rocks; she didn't notice that Rue was walking towards her.  
  
Rue: Hi Mint.  
  
Mint: Hi.  
  
Rue grabbed a smooth rock and skipped it farther than Mint.  
  
Mint: Wow. You skipped it farther then I ever will.  
  
Mint and Rue sat down and stared at the water. Finally Mint noticed the jewel on Rue's forehead.  
  
Mint: Where'd you ribbon part of your hat go?  
  
Rue: *pointing to Mint's sleeve* You're wearing it.  
  
Mint: Oh. *blush*  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Mint: What is that jewel on your forehead?  
  
Rue: Oh, I never told you about my jewel?  
  
So Rue explained the whole story, how he was a doll, how he was supposed to serve Valen and everything.  
  
Mint: Oh.  
  
Mint touched the jewel lightly, and finally flicked it.  
  
Rue: *Holding his head in serious pain* Ow!!!!!! What did you do that for?!?!?!?  
  
Mint: Sorry!!  
  
Rue: It's okay. This jewel is just so. sensitive.  
  
Mint: Oh. you might want this back.  
  
Mint untied Rue's ribbon and gave it back.  
  
Rue: Thanks. *ties it back on* Lets go back to the inn. We can find the next item.  
  
Mint: Sure.  
  
So they both walked back to the inn.  
  
Klaus: There you are! I've been wondering, where the ingredient is.  
  
Mint: Oh no!! We didn't grab it!!  
  
Rue: Don't worry. Scylla has it right now. Where is she anyways?  
  
Klaus: She's in your room, Rue, I believe.  
  
Rue: Okay. I'll go get her.  
  
So Rue walked to his room to find Scylla. When he entered his room, Rue was shocked to find his room a mess. Scylla was peeking through his stuff.  
  
Scylla: Darn it. I didn't find the book.  
  
Rue: Scylla?! What happened?!  
  
Scylla: Um. I . I dropped something. and I was looking for it.  
  
Rue: C'mon, lets go to Klaus's room. Do you have the tooth?  
  
Scylla: Yes.  
  
So Scylla and Rue went to Klaus's room. Scylla was a little upset to give away the tooth but she gave it anyways.  
  
Mint: So is the tooth really mad of pure gold?  
  
Klaus: Yes.  
  
Mint: (Cool! Maybe later I can sell it!!)  
  
Klaus: I believe your next ingredient is the scale of the silver gargoyle. No one has ever seen this legendary creature before. It might not even exist.  
  
Mint: What?! How are we supposed to get something that doesn't exist?!  
  
Rue: Don't worry. We'll figure out something.  
  
Klaus: I'm sorry, but I don't know where the legendary silver gargoyle is.  
  
Scylla: I know where to find it. The legendary gargoyle is located at the Cliff of Despair. It's a mountain. At least that's what the legend says.  
  
Mint: Let's go for it!!  
  
So everyone packed up to go. Since Scylla was the only one who knew where the Cliff of Despair is located, she had to come along. Scylla, Rue, and Mint hiked up the mountain.  
  
Scylla: *falls onto knees* I'm tired. can we take a break?  
  
Rue: Do you want me to carry you instead?  
  
Scylla: Okay.  
  
So they hiked up the mountain with Rue carry Scylla. Finally, they saw a cliff ahead.  
  
Scylla: *pointing at the cliff* That's it!! That's the Cliff of Despair!! The legend says that once someone steps on the cliff, the sky will turn dark.  
  
So Rue, Scylla and Mint hiked up the mountain until they reached the Cliff of Despair. Suddenly, the sky turned dark.  
  
Scylla: Just like the legend. They say those with magic will open the Staircase of Despair. Mint, why don't you try it?  
  
Mint: Okay! Anything for the [Relic]! But which type of magic should I use?  
  
Scylla: I think the water magic.  
  
So Mint casted water magic onto a rock, which Scylla was pointing to. The ground started to shake and the sheer cliff above the rock split, revealing a secret staircase.  
  
Scylla: That's it!! That's the Staircase of Despair!!  
  
Scylla jumps off of Rue's back and runs towards the staircase.  
  
Scylla: C'mon!! Let's go!!  
  
So they walked up the staircase. As they walked up they could hear moaning and screaming.  
  
Scylla: The legend says that anyone who steps in the Staircase of Despair will die because they are swallowed up and drowned in their despair. I think only the well trained can get pass here without pain.  
  
Mint: *glares at Scylla* Oh gee, that's comforting.  
  
Scylla: I think Rue and I will be able to walk through without pain. But I don't know about you Mint.  
  
Mint: Whaddya mean!? I can control myself! I'm well trained!!  
  
Scylla: (We'll see.)  
  
So they walked on in the never-ending staircase. But Mint started to slow down, as if she's distracted by something. Finally you hear a big clang as Mint dropped her rings and fell on her knees.  
  
Mint: *Holding her head* Stop it!! Get out of my head!! Leave me alone!  
  
Rue: Mint?  
  
Scylla: I know a spell to get rid of the demon!  
  
Demon of the night,  
  
I command you to go.  
  
Demon of darkness,  
  
I banish you so.  
  
Demon of despair,  
  
I banish you to the ends of the earth.  
  
  
  
Mint stopped struggling and relaxed as a black smoke rose from her body.  
  
Rue: Are you okay?  
  
Mint: Yes, I'm fine. Now let's continue.  
  
As they walked on, there was a long pause.  
  
Rue: You're lucky that Scylla knew that spell. You could have been hurt. Or worse.  
  
Mint: I know, I know.  
  
Finally, they reached the end of the staircase. But instead of seeing light after stepping out of the staircase, you only see darkness since the sky was still dark. You can barely see the edge of the cliff. The whole place was empty, as if the legend wasn't true.  
  
Mint: So. Where is it?  
  
Scylla: I. I don't know where it is. The legend says it's on the Cliff of Despair. I'm sorry! *starts to cry*  
  
A second after Scylla started to cry, there was a booming voice.  
  
?: What is the meaning of this!! Why are you here?!  
  
Rue: We are looking for the legendary silver gargoyle.  
  
?: There is no such thing! Go back to where you came from!!  
  
Mint: Look here, mister!! We are NOT leaving this spot until we get what we want!  
  
?: Ay. If it'll get you to leave my clan alone, then I shall listen to your request.  
  
Mint: We want to see the legendary silver gargoyle!  
  
?: Fine. Then he shall come.  
  
And so, the gargoyle stepped out of his hiding place. Scylla hid behind Rue.  
  
?: I am the silver gargoyle.  
  
The gargoyle was not as young as you would have expected. It looked too old to defend itself.  
  
?: My name is Zayo. Now you have seen me. Go now, and leave us be.  
  
Mint: Wait! We want one more thing!  
  
Zayo: I have already granted you one request.  
  
Mint: But this is a small favor!  
  
Zayo: Fine. I shall grant you your request.  
  
Mint: We want one of your silver scales!  
  
Zayo: Why?  
  
Mint: I want to get to the Relic of Ages.  
  
Zayo: No! I won't give you the scale!  
  
Mint: Why not?!  
  
Zayo: The Relic of Ages is probably the most horrible [Relic] of the horrible. Some people even say it's more powerful than the Dewprism itself. You can do practically anything with it. I won't let you take advantage of it.  
  
Mint: If you won't let me have it, I'll fight for it!!  
  
Zayo: I agree. But the boy cannot join.  
  
Mint: Fine.  
  
So they prepared themselves. In a couple minutes, they were on the battleground.  
  
Zayo: Are you ready?  
  
Mint: More than ready.  
  
So off they went. Zayo was quite a good fighter for his age. The battle went on for quite some time.  
  
Zayo: Stop!!  
  
Mint: Why?!  
  
Zayo: You have a lot of courage to fight me, the best fighter of my clan. You also have a lot of skill for a princess.  
  
Mint: Thanks. Hey!! How'd you know I was a princess?!  
  
Zayo: I know you're a princess because I met your mother. She was holding a baby. Your mother and I were great friends. She said she could tell that you would be a great fighter. And she was right. Plus, the way you dress.  
  
Mint was stunned.  
  
Mint: You. You knew my mother?  
  
Zayo: Yes. Anyways, here is the silver scale. You deserve it. I know the [Relic] will be in good hands with you.  
  
Mint: Thanks!!  
  
Scylla came out of her hiding place behind Rue.  
  
Scylla: Yay! You did it Mint!!  
  
Zayo was horrified at the sight of Scylla.  
  
Zayo: It's. It's. It's the devil child! What do you want with us?!  
  
Scylla: What are you talking about?  
  
Zayo: You are the devil child of the myths, here to destroy the world!  
  
Scylla: But. But I didn't do anything!  
  
Scylla's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Zayo: Go now, devil child! And leave us be!  
  
Rue: C'mon, let's go. Mint! We'll meet you at the end of the staircase!  
  
And so Rue and Scylla, in tears, left the place.  
  
Zayo: Here's something to prevent you from getting hurt in the Staircase of Despair. I believe it was you who was wailing.  
  
Mint: Yeah.  
  
Mint blushed with embarrassment and took the item.  
  
Zayo: Please come by again. I'll be glad to have you here.  
  
Mint: Okay! See ya later!  
  
And Mint ran off towards the Staircase of Despair.  
  
Rue: So, how did it go?  
  
Mint: We just had a little chat.  
  
And they hiked back to the inn.  
  
A/N: I said it before, I'll say it again. If you flame me, I'll kick your butt!! 


	9. The Great Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own any Threads of Fate characters so don't sue me!! Though I wish I did…..  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents…  
  
Chapter 10: The Great Trees  
  
Mint: Here's the item Klaus!!  
  
Klaus: Great, so it does exist!  
  
Mint: I'm gonna grab something to eat. Rue, you coming?  
  
Rue: Sure, but Scylla will have to come, okay?  
  
Mint: Fine, bring the brat.  
  
So they went to go grab something to eat. Afterwards, they went back to the inn to get some rest.  
  
Scylla; Can I have my own room?  
  
Rue: Sorry, we can't afford to get another room. But you can bunk with Mint.  
  
Mint: Why does she have to bunk with me?!  
  
Rue: because I think she would feel uncomfortable bunking with a boy.  
  
Mint: Fine!! But she better not mess with me!!  
  
Scylla ran ahead into Mint's room.  
  
Rue: Good night, Mint.  
  
Mint: Night Rue.  
  
Both went to their room, getting ready for bed.  
  
Scylla: Can I get the bed?  
  
Mint: No, this is my room so you sleep on the floor.  
  
Scylla: But I can never sleep on the floor!! I'll be tired in the morning since I can't sleep!!  
  
Mint: Too bad, you sleep on the floor.  
  
Mint got ready for bed, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe with her hair down.  
  
Mint: Darn… I need to grab something from Klaus's room… Scylla! Don't do anything to this room!! I have to go grab something.  
  
Mint left her room and headed to Klaus's room. After she left, Scylla locked the door. After Mint grabbed what she needed, she walked back to her room, finding the door was locked.  
  
Mint: What did she do that for!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scylla: Where is that stupid book?! It's not in Rue's room and it's not here… I doubt Klaus would have something as valuable as that… Maybe someone is carrying it…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mint: Where can I sleep for tonight…? Klaus has too many people in his room already… Gosh… I guess I have to sleep in Rue's room…  
  
When she entered Rue's room, Rue was already fast asleep.  
  
Mint: Rue? *tries to wake him up*  
  
Rue: Huh? Mint? What are you doing? Why are you here?  
  
Mint: Scylla locked me out. Can I stay here for the night?  
  
Rue: Why would Scylla lock you out?  
  
Mint: We kinda had a fight.  
  
Rue: Oh… Should've known… You can stay. Take the bed while I go get a spare bed…  
  
Mint: K  
  
Mint practically leaped into the bed with Rue still in it. Rue gets out of bed, puts on his shirt and shorts, and goes to get a spare bed. By the time he comes back, Mint was fast asleep.  
  
Rue: (She looks so peaceful when she sleeps… Mint looks prettier with her hair down…)  
  
Rue falls asleep soon after…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: Mint? It's time to get up.  
  
Mint: 5 more minutes…  
  
Rue: C'mon Mint! You do wanna get the [Relic], don't you?  
  
After hearing these words, Mint practically leaped out of bed.  
  
Mint: Just let me get ready… Darn! All my stuff is in my room!!  
  
Rue: I think she'll let you in, don't worry. If not, I'll tell her to open it.  
  
Mint: K.  
  
Rue: Oh, before you leave, keep your hair down for today.  
  
Mint: Why?  
  
Rue: You look prettier… *small tint of red*  
  
Mint: ……………………. *Mint is speechless and starts to blush*  
  
Mint walks back to her room, actually kind of glad Scylla locked her out.  
  
Mint: Scylla!! Let me in!  
  
Scylla: Why?! You were mean to me last night.  
  
Mint: I'm sorry, I usually don't share my room with people.  
  
Scylla: Okay… Scylla finally let Mint in, letting her change into her normal clothes.  
  
Mint: (Should I really keep my hair down? Does Rue really think I look prettier this way?)  
  
So Mint decided to wear her hair down, just to see what would people think. Afterwards, Mint came out of the bathroom. Scylla was the first to see her.  
  
Scylla: Whoa!! You look… Different…  
  
Mint: is that a complement or what?!  
  
Scylla: yes, of course!!  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Mint: Come in!!  
  
Rue walked in, ready to go.  
  
Rue: Mint, you… ready…  
  
Rue walked in, kinda stunned at seeing Mint with her hair down.  
  
Rue: (She actually listened to me, for once. I was right, she does look pretty with her hair down)  
  
Mint: What? Is something wrong?  
  
Rue: Nothing… Nothing…  
  
Mint: What is it?! You can tell me!!  
  
Rue: *sweatdrop* (her attitude hasn't changed)  
  
Mint: Tell me!!  
  
Rue: Okay, okay!! You…look…good…  
  
Mint: What's that supposed to mean!!??  
  
Rue: You look… very… pretty today *blush*  
  
Mint: You really think so!!  
  
Mint hugs Rue for the compliment.  
  
Mint: Oops… *blush* Don't take that the wrong way, k?  
  
Rue: Sure… So both headed to Klaus's room.  
  
Klaus: *back to them* Good! You're here!! Now let's get down to business… *turns around* Mint? Your hair…  
  
Mint: What?  
  
Klaus: You should keep your hair down like that.  
  
Mint: Maybe…  
  
Klaus: Anyways, the next item is the sap of the Great Tree of Wisdom, Power, and Courage. I don't exactly know the location of these trees but just give me a little time.  
  
Mira: In the meantime, could you deliver some food to Rod? He said he needed some.  
  
Scylla: Can I come?  
  
Rue: Sure  
  
Mint: Why does she have to come?!  
  
Rue: She asked nicely, plus she'd probably come even if I said no.  
  
After they left and arrived at the oasis, Rod was teasing Johnny Wolf with a piece of what little meat they had left.  
  
Mint: Yo!! Rod! Food from Mira!!  
  
Rod: Food!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rod grabs the food from Mint and Rue and shoves it down his throat, occasionally throwing pieces of meat for Johnny Wolf.  
  
Rod: Ah… That was the best lunch ever!! Thanks for the food.  
  
Scylla: Aww!! How cute!! *hugs Johnny Wolf*  
  
Rod: So, what brings you here?  
  
Mint: Nothing much, besides bringing you the food.  
  
Rod: Well, anything going on lately?  
  
Mint: Well, *rests head on Rue's shoulder* Rue's been really nice to me lately…  
  
Rue: I… I have?  
  
Mint: Yup! You let me sleep in your room when SCYLLA locked me out of my room.  
  
Scylla: It's not my fault! You were mean to me!!  
  
Rod: …Okay… So how close are you to getting the [Relic], baby? And why is your hair down?  
  
Mint: We're very close to getting the [Relic]. And Rue suggested I put my hair down.  
  
Rod: Cool. Well, keep it down every now and then. You look great.  
  
Mint: K, we have to now, bye!  
  
Rue: See you later! Scylla!! Let's go!!  
  
Scylla: Aww… fine… *puts Johnny wolf down* Bye bye Johnny Wolf… Bye Rod…  
  
Mint: Hey, how'd you know Johnny Wolf's name?  
  
Scylla: Um, uh… Hi collar! Bye! *runs off*  
  
Mint: But Johnny Wolf doesn't have a collar… Hey! Hmm…… Oh well…  
  
An so, after the odd incident, Rue and Mint headed back to the inn, hoping Klaus found out where the Great Trees were.  
  
Mint: So Klaus, did you find where the trees are located?  
  
Klaus: In fact, I did. It's at the Forbbidden Forest. No man can step through here, unless they wanna face a painful death because it's so sacred. Thanks to Duke and Belle, we have this information.  
  
Rue: That's not good…  
  
Mint: Who cares?! Just as long as we get the [Relic], we'll be fine!! And if someone dies, we'll just go back in time and save them.  
  
Klaus: But that will alter the future. And maybe the person died will bring goodness to the future, but if we alter that, instead it might bring danger…  
  
Mint: Who cares?! I'll beat anybody to a bloody pulp if they cause problems!!  
  
And so, and argument ensued.  
  
Rue: C'mon, mint let's go.  
  
Rue half-lead, half dragged mint out the door.  
  
Mint: What was that for?! I was winning the debate!  
  
Rue: Look, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get the [Relic] (and the sooner I don't have to hear you yell).  
  
Mint: I can't wait!!  
  
Mint does a little twirl, and the sun catches Mint's beautiful and flowing hair. Rue turns his back to Mint and smiles to himself. Scylla sees Rue and Mint.  
  
Scylla: Where are you going?  
  
Rue: We are just going to see the Great Trees.  
  
Scylla shivered, probably because of the cold.  
  
Scylla: Can I come?  
  
Mint: No  
  
Rue: Yes, she might be helpful.  
  
Mint: She's more trouble than she's worth!!  
  
Scylla: You should talk!!  
  
Another argument broke out.  
  
Rue: Calm down, both of you. Mint, let Scylla come. She'll be helpful.  
  
Mint: Fine!! But you better be right.  
  
Rue: (that's odd… She's been listening to me lately…)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Maya: Oh goody!! Rue's outside!! I should go say hi.  
  
Maya walks outside to greet Rue (not Mint).  
  
Maya: Hi Rue!! Hi Mint… Mint, you look ugly with your hair down, but I'm not saying you look pretty with it up either.  
  
Mint: Whaddya mean?! All the boys seem to think I'm prettier like this.  
  
Maya: Really? Maybe I should wear my hair down…  
  
Mint: *facefault* YOU H AIR IS ALREADY DOWN!!!!  
  
Maya: Oh yeah…! But you look ugly anyways!!  
  
Mint: Grrr!!  
  
Rue: (catfight)  
  
Rue was right, there was a catfight.  
  
Rue: Come on Mint. Settle this later. I'm tired of hearing all this fighting.  
  
Mint: She started it!  
  
Rue: Let's go.  
  
Mint: Fine…  
  
And they took off onto the path.  
  
Mint: (Scylla Always gets her way, that spoiled brat… She always, tags along… She's more trouble than she's worth…)  
  
And Mint started to think about the first time they met.  
  
Mint: (Didn't she say that her sisters left her in the Forest? Wouldn't her parents be looking for her by now?)  
  
Mint looked over in Scylla's direction, and saw Scylla talking to Rue, and she burned up with anger inside.  
  
Mint: (I don't trust her, how can Rue trust her? She always does something naughty…) Hey! Scylla! Wouldn't your parents be looking for you by now?  
  
Scylla: My… My parents… passed away…  
  
Mint: Oh… I'm sorry…  
  
Mint actually felt sympathy for the little girl. All of a sudden, Duke and Belle flipped into the air out of nowhere and landed right in front of them.  
  
Belle: Prepare for trouble  
  
Duke: Make that double.  
  
Belle: to protect the world from devastation.  
  
Duke: To unite all people within our nation.  
  
Belle: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
Duke: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Belle: Belle!  
  
Duke: Duke!  
  
Belle: Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!  
  
Duke: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Rue: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Belle: See?! I told you this idea was stupid!! This act is worse than your star act!!  
  
Duke: I thought it was good….  
  
Mint: Why are you guys here?  
  
Belle: We are here to help you out!  
  
Duke: Milady means she want the [Relic].  
  
Belle: *steps on Duke's foot* Plus we gave ya the info.  
  
Duke: We need the money.  
  
Belle: *elbows Duke* You owe us.  
  
Duke: *clutches stomach* We are very broke and have no money. And we ran out of food.  
  
Belle: *attempts to punch Duke* Shut up!! Do you wanna give away our whole story?!!  
  
Duke: *ducks* Haha!! You missed!! *gets punched in the face and clutches his nose* Owie….  
  
Belle: Since you owe us, we are coming to help you,  
  
Mint: No catch?  
  
Belle: No catch.  
  
Mint: Okay……….  
  
Belle: Great!! We have a deal.  
  
So they walked on as the beautiful lush forest passes by them. Shortly after, they reached a closed entrance that says, "No man may enter."  
  
Mint: Great!! We're here!! *pushes gate open* C'mon!! Let's go!!  
  
Rue: But look at what the sign says.  
  
Mint: "No man may enter"…. Oh…………….  
  
Scylla starts to laugh.  
  
Mint: What's so funny?  
  
Scylla: Don't you get it? "No man." It's a riddle!! So it means no man can enter!! Only children and women!!  
  
Rue: Oh… should I try anyways?  
  
Scylla: If you want.  
  
Mint: It might not affect you, since you're a doll.  
  
Rue: That's true….  
  
Duke and Belle were puzzled at what Mint said, but Scylla just nodded.  
  
Rue: Here goes nothing….  
  
And Rue stepped through the gate, bracing for any type of pain.  
  
Rue: Hey… Nothing happened!! *Rue turns around*  
  
Mint: It probably doesn't affect you. Either that or you're not a man yet.  
  
Rue: Hey!!  
  
Mint: *Giggle* Sorry Rue, now I know what to tease you about.  
  
As Rue turned around, to his horror, demons and monsters were behind him. Some with fangs that could reach the ground, some so pale, as if they came back from the dead, and some that are too horrible to describe. As soon as Rue saw this, he jumped back away from the gate.  
  
Mint: What's wrong, Rue?  
  
Rue: You didn't see that?!  
  
Mint: No….  
  
Rue: How 'bout you guys?  
  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
  
Rue: How can you not see that!?  
  
Mint: I saw what I saw, and I didn't see anything!!  
  
Rue: Okay, okay…  
  
Mint: So cross Duke and Rue off…. That means only me, Scylla the brat, and old lady Belle can come…  
  
Belle: Hey! I'm not old!!  
  
Duke: Yeah, she's only 30!! Rounded down…. Of course….  
  
Belle: Shut up!! *kicks Duke*  
  
Duke: Owie… *jumps up and down in pain*  
  
Mint: okay, so lets go.  
  
And so Belle, Scylla, and Mint walked through the gate and onto the path.  
  
Rue: Be careful Scylla!! Be careful Mint…. (Oh I hope they'll be okay….)  
  
Mint: I wonder how long the path is…  
  
Belle: I hope it ain't that long.  
  
Scylla: Ooh!! Look over there!! It's so cute!!  
  
Mint: What is that?!!  
  
Belle: A tree spirit.  
  
Mint: A what?  
  
Belle: A tree spirit. They're spirits of the trees.  
  
Mint: Well, duh!! I know that!!  
  
The tree spirit was about 8 inches tall and had an odd, shaped head. They were green colored spirits (just what you'd expect from a tree spirit). And whenever they shook their heads, it would make a rattling noise, as if it were a baby's rattle.  
  
Mint: Scylla!! Come on!! Let's go!!  
  
Scylla: Okay *grabs tree spirit and walks on*  
  
As they walked on, more and more tree spirits appeared, rattling their heads every now and then.  
  
Belle: This forest is too calm….  
  
Mint: Yeah…. Something should of shown up by now…..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: I hope Mint is okay…. *paces back and forth*  
  
Duke looks up from his reading book.  
  
Duke: Don't worry about her. Why you worring?  
  
Rue: *doesn't pay attention to Duke* What if she gets hurt…. Or worse…. *paces faster* And Scylla…. Mint's gonna kill Scylla!!! *runs to gate*  
  
Duke: Wait!! Remember?! We can't…. enter….  
  
Rue: *comes out, face VERY pale* Monsters….. *sits on a rock*  
  
Duke: Let me try… *enters gate*  
  
Duke exits the gate a few seconds later.  
  
Duke: *face paler than Rue* Mon…. sters….. *sits on rock next to Rue*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scylla: Are we there yet?  
  
Mint: No….  
  
Scylla: Are we there yet?  
  
Mint: No  
  
Scylla: Are we there yet?  
  
Mint: No for the last time!! Now shut up!!  
  
Scylla: Why should I?! I'm just asking if we're there yet!!  
  
Belle: You two break it up. Keep this up and I'll beat both of you to the ground.  
  
Mint: Fine…. We'll stop….  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Belle: It's dark…. We should set up camp….  
  
Mint: I wonder how long this path is…. It's been a day and we still haven't seen any sight of the Great Trees…  
  
Scylla dropped the apple she was munching on with the tree spirit.  
  
Scylla: We're… We're gonna visit the Great Trees…?  
  
Mint: Yeah, where did you think we're going?  
  
Scylla: Oh nothing. I was just wondering.  
  
They ate some fruit for dinner and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, a figure in the dark was snooping through Mint's backpack and found the book, Threads of Fate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: It's dark already…. And they're not back…. I wonder what happened… *paces bak and forth* What if something bad happened…. I'm not there to protect Mint… She'll be in danger…. *paces faster*  
  
Duke: *sigh* She'll be fine…. She doesn't need a bodyguard every single second!!  
  
Rue: Yes, she does….  
  
Duke: You saying Mint is a wimp?!  
  
Rue: No!! Of course not!! She's just kinda clumsy….  
  
Duke: Oh, so you're saying that she's not capable of taking care of herself?  
  
Rue: No…. I'm just… worried about her…  
  
Duke: Look…. She's been on her own for at least 2 years before she met you. She took care of herself and she can take care of herself again.  
  
  
  
Rue: okay… I guess you're right…  
  
Rue crawls into his sleeping bag and his last words before going to bed are, "Be careful, Mint…"  
  
Duke: Boys these days….. *sigh* always worrying about their girlfriends… *yawn*  
  
Rue wakes up all of a sudden.  
  
Rue: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Whatever…  
  
Duke and Rue go to sleep.  
  
  
  
*Next day*  
  
Mint: Scylla!! Get up!! It's time to go!!  
  
Scylla: I'm too tired…  
  
Mint: Get up or we'll leave you behind!!  
  
Scylla: Fine, fine…  
  
Everyone headed toward the Great Trees. Surprisingly, it only took 30 more minutes to reach the end of the path. And more tree spirits appeared as they went deeper into the forest.  
  
Mint: We're here!!  
  
Scylla: Already…?  
  
Belle: C'mon, lets go!  
  
Scylla: I… I think I'll stay behind…  
  
Mint: You sure?  
  
Scylla: I… I'll be fine…  
  
Mint: Okay… Whatever…  
  
So only Belle and Mint entered the home of the Great Trees. As they entered, they heard voices, arguing voices. Something about what kind of coffee is the best.  
  
Courage: I prefer my coffee with cream and sugar  
  
Power: No!! Black is better!!  
  
Wisdom: Please stop arguing…  
  
Belle and Mint: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mint: *clears throat* excuse me.  
  
Nothing happened. The trees kept on arguing.  
  
Mint: Excuse Me!!  
  
They still argued.  
  
Mint: COULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?!?!  
  
Wisdom: *sniff* You're so mean… *sniff* you don't have to yell.  
  
Power: Yeah!! You shouldn't be yelling at us Great Trees!! *starts chucking fruit at Mint*  
  
Courage: Yeah!! *joins in and starts chucking fruit*  
  
And soon every sacred tree started chucking fruit at a dodging Mint.  
  
Mint: Sacred… *dodge* trees… *dodge* aren't supposed… *dodge* to act… *dodge* Like this!! *smack* ow….  
  
Belle: we have come to ask you for something.  
  
All the trees stop chucking fruit.  
  
Wisdom: You came to ask us something?  
  
Power: No! They came to ask ME something!  
  
Courage: No, they came to ask me something!  
  
Another argument broke out between the trees.  
  
Mint: We came to ask all of you something!!  
  
Courage: Oh, you came to ask all of us…  
  
Wisdom: What would you like to ask us, child?  
  
Mint: First of all, I want to know everyone's name.  
  
Wisdom: I am the tree of Wisdom.  
  
Wisdom had a face of its tree trunk. The trunk was slightly skinnier than Power of Courage. On the face of the trunk was Wisdom wearing glasses.  
  
Courage: I am the tree of Courage.  
  
Courage looked braver than the rest of them and was larger than Wisdom.  
  
Power: I am the tree of Power.  
  
Power was the biggest of them all, and looked like the bully too.  
  
Mint: We came to ask you for your sap.  
  
Power: Okay, I'll give you my sap!!  
  
Courage: No, she asked for MY sap!!  
  
Another argument broke out.  
  
Mint: We asked for everyone's sap!!  
  
Power: Oh…  
  
Courage: Ok….  
  
Wisdom: Here…  
  
And the trees presented them a bottle.  
  
Mint: Thanks… could you do us one more favor?  
  
Wisdom: Sure, what is it?  
  
Mint: Do you know a way out of here? It took so long to get here…  
  
Courage: Yeah, We can transport you to the gate in no time.  
  
Mint: Great!! Hold on…  
  
Mint runs over to Scylla's hiding place.  
  
Mint: C'mon, we can get home a faster way than walking.  
  
Scylla: But… I don't… want to…  
  
Mint: Come on!! We have to go!! I don't wanna be stuck here for another day!!  
  
Scylla: But… I can't…  
  
Mint: Yes you can. Now come with me!!  
  
Mint dragged Scylla to the inner circle of the sacred trees where Belle was.  
  
Scylla: Please… Don't… make… me go….  
  
And Scylla fainted.  
  
Mint: Belle!! Help me!  
  
And Belle helped Mint bring Scylla to the inner circle.  
  
Mint: Transport us, already!!!  
  
Power: Alright! Alright!! Sheesh…  
  
The Trees transported Belle, Mint and Scylla to the entrance gate. And right after the transportation, Scylla woke up immediantly.  
  
Rue: Mint!! You're okay!! I'm so glad you're okay!! *hugs Mint tightly*  
  
Mint: Rue…? Are you okay?  
  
Rue: Yes, I'm fine. Now that I know you're safe *still hugs Mint*  
  
Duke: The guy ahs been worried about you the second you left.  
  
Mint had a small trace of red on her face.  
  
Mint: (I didn't know he cared so much).  
  
Scylla: Hey Rue!! Look what I found!! *shows tree spirit*  
  
Mint: I thought you fainted.  
  
Scylla: I did. Rue!! Isn't it cute!!  
  
Rue started walking backwards.  
  
Rue: S-Scylla… K-keep that t-thing away from me.  
  
Scylla: What's wrong? It's just a tree spirit.  
  
Rue: N-no it's not… Your holding… a monster… *walks backwards even faster*  
  
Duke joins Rue and starts walking backwards.  
  
Mint: No its not, Rue!! It's a green… Thing-a-ma-bobber.  
  
Rue and Duke: No it's not!!!  
  
Belle: I think it's an enchantment. Since it says, "No man may enter." Maybe the tree spirits were enchanted to look like monsters.  
  
Mint: That's probably right… Scylla, you should probably put it down. You don't wanna scare the two guys. *starts to laugh*  
  
Rue: Hey!!  
  
Scylla: Okay… Let's go…  
  
And everyone headed back to the town.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Psycho Master: Master has found the book.  
  
Mode Master: Did she destroy it?  
  
Psycho Master: No… Master says it's not time yet. But we're nearly there.  
  
Trap Master: What are we supposed to do then?  
  
Psycho Master: Just wait.  
  
Trap Master: I don't wanna sit on my butt and rot!!  
  
Psycho Master: We have to wait!! Our time will come soon.  
  
Trap Master: Fine… I just hate waiting….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mint: We have the item Klaus!!  
  
Klaus: great!! How were the Great Trees like?  
  
Mint: Jerks, they argue too much.  
  
Belle: And Mint, before I forget, you owe us money for helping you out. About…. 3000G.  
  
Mint: What!!! You said there was no catch!!!  
  
Belle: I lied. Now give us the money!!  
  
Rue: Here Belle. Thank you for all your help.  
  
Mint Do I have to pay you back, Rue?  
  
Rue: No, it's okay. I've got plenty to spare.  
  
Mint: Thanks…..  
  
  
  
A/N: So how'd you like the story!!?? Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck? Sorry this chapter was so long and it took me a while to get it up. I had a bad case of Writer's Block and now that I'm filled with ideas (I think), I'm writing another story at the same time. If you like Zelda stories, come and read my story, Here With Me. See ya!!! And if you flame me, I'll kick your butt!! ^.~ 


	10. The Oracle

A/N: Hi!!!! Sorry it takes a while for me to post up chapters..... I'm officially running out of ideas!!!!! Anyone is free to post up ideas for chapters. Hope ya like it!!! ^_~ (sorry.... Been in a hyper mood)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate so don't sue me!!!! Though I wish I did.........  
  
Chapter 10: The Oracle  
  
Mint: We're back, Klaus!!  
  
Klaus: Great! But why did it take you 2 days?  
  
Mint: It took a while to get to the great trees...  
  
Klaus: Okay, well I'll take the item and I have great news to tell you.....  
  
Mint: Could you tell us later? I want to put my hair up. It doesn't get in my way this way.  
  
Mint left to her room and put her hair back up in pigtails.  
  
Mint: K, I'm back. Now Klaus, what were you saying?  
  
Klaus: I have good news..... There is only one item left!!!!  
  
Mint: Wonderful!!!!!!!! So what's the next one??!!!  
  
Klaus: The last item is.... The Oracle's blood.  
  
Mint: Cool!!!! C'mon Rue!! Let's go!!!  
  
Mint grabs Rue's hand and rushes out the door.  
  
Rue: But Mint!! We don't even know where the Oracle is!!!  
  
Mint: *suddenly stops* You got a point there.... Then let's go visit Zayo!!! *starts running again, still holding Rue's hand*  
  
It took less time to climb up the cliff since Mint was dragging Rue while running.  
  
Mint: *Starts to pant* ..... Zayo!!..... It's..... me..... Mint!!!  
  
Zayo: Ah... Nice to see you again.  
  
Mint: Me and Rue-  
  
Zayo: Rue and I  
  
Mint: ... Whatever... Anyways, we came to ask you a question.  
  
Zayo: So, what's our question?  
  
Mint: Do you know where the Oracle is?  
  
Zayo: Yes, as the matter of fact, I know her. Ah... She was a wonderful woman.... Blah.... Blah blah..... Blah blah blah....  
  
Rue and Mint start to fall asleep.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Rue is propped up against a wall, sleeping, and Mint is sleeping on Rue's lap  
  
Zayo: Yes, she was great... Now... What was your question?  
  
Rue wakes up and notices Mint on his lap.  
  
Rue: *tries to wake up Mint* Mint.... Wake up...  
  
Mint: ... I'm too tired... *snuggles closer to Rue's stomach* ... so warm...  
  
Rue: *slightly red* ......................... You're on my lap.... *tries to push Mint off his lap gently*  
  
Mint: *snuggles closer* ... no.... warm......  
  
Rue: O.O (a/n: only a face can describe Rue) *Really red* Get.... Off.... Mint... *Frantically tries to push off Mint off, but falls sideways* MINT!! GET UP!!!  
  
Mint wakes up gradually and finds herself on top of Rue's abdomen.  
  
Mint: AAAAH!!!!! *scoots away from Rue* ... What are you trying to do to me...?  
  
Rue: *sweatdrop* I didn't do anything....  
  
Zayo: You guys fell asleep?!! Now I have to tell you the whole story all over again!!  
  
Mint and Rue: No!! Please don't!!  
  
Mint: Just tell us where the Oracle is.  
  
Zayo: Oh. She is actually.... Um...  
  
Oracle: I'm right here!!  
  
Mint: Great!! Can we ask you a question?  
  
Oracle: Knew you'd say that... Come to my domain. You have questions, I have answers.  
  
Mint: ..............okay..............  
  
Mint and the Oracle walked to a nearby cave.  
  
Oracle: You want the Relic of Ages, correct?  
  
Mint: Yeah, that's right.  
  
Oracle: And you need my blood to get to your goal, right?  
  
Mint: Right.... So... Can we have a bit of your blood?  
  
Oracle: Yes and no... Before I give it to you, I need to tell you something important if you wish to achieve your goal.  
  
Mint: Okay... What is it?  
  
Oracle: That book you carry... Threads of Fate... You must keep it safe... Don't let anyone take it away from you... In the future, the book will come in handy...  
  
Mint: .... Okay.... (whatever)..........  
  
Oracle: Here's a small vial of my blood, and have Rue come in, k?  
  
Mint: Okay.  
  
Mint exited the cave and walked towards Rue.  
  
Rue: Did you get it?  
  
Mint: Yeah, and the Oracle wants to see you.  
  
It was Rue's turn to see the Oracle  
  
Oracle: You're gonna ask me, "What do you want?" right?  
  
Rue: Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Oracle: I am the Oracle. I am the past, present, and future. I know everything.  
  
Rue: So... What did you want to tell me?  
  
Oracle: We need to talk about Mint....  
  
Rue: *slightly red* W-What about her?  
  
Oracle: She is very vital in the future. You will need her to reach our goal. No harm must come to her. So that means you need to protect her at all costs...  
  
Rue: *nods* I understand.  
  
Oracle: Great!! Now get out!!! There's mud prints all over the floor. Shoo!! Shoo!!  
  
So Rue was rushed out of the cave.  
  
Mint: Wow... That was quick... Let's go.  
  
They climbed back down the cliff and went back to the inn.  
  
Mint: We're back!!!  
  
Maya: What did you do?  
  
Mint: What did you think we were doing? Making out?  
  
Maya: Yes!!!  
  
Mint: Ugh!!!  
  
Rue goes red and disappears from the room and goes to his bedroom.  
  
Rue: (Gosh... That sentence reminds me of that little nap we had while Zayo was telling his story....)  
  
Rue shivered at the thought.  
  
Rue: (Yet... She looked so peaceful... I almost didn't have the heart to wake her up...)  
  
After Rue's short break, he went back to Klaus's room.  
  
Rue: Okay, I'm back...  
  
Klaus: Nice to see you again. Now since everyone's here... we should celebrate!!!  
  
Elena: Celebrate what?  
  
Everyone facefaults.  
  
Prima: Elena!! We just got the last item!!! Stupid sister........  
  
Klaus: How should we celebrate?  
  
Mint: I got an idea!! POOL PARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ End Chapter~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter, at least not as long as my other ones... Hope you like it!!!! See ya!!! 


	11. POOL PAR-TAY!!!

A/N: Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've had a HUGE writers block that I've finally got rid of… if anyone has any ideas, please PLEASE send it in…. I need all the help I can get….  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents…  
  
Chapter 11: POOL PAR-TAY!!!  
  
Klaus: Great idea! But sorry to burst everyone's bubble but… It's too dark…  
  
Mint: Um… Then… WE'LL HAVE IT TOMORROW!!!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Klaus: okay, so it's settled, we'll have a pool party tomorrow!!  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!  
  
Everyone went to their rooms to sleep. But Rue had an uneasy sleep, thinking about what the Oracle had said. And Mint thought it was creepy for the Oracle to know everything…  
  
Mint: (Does the Oracle can even read my thoughts…?)  
  
*next day*  
  
Mint: Scylla!!! Scylla!!! Can you help me?!  
  
Scylla: Why you asking me? Why don't you ask Elena or something? Or Rue?  
  
Mint: I'm trying to pick out which bathing suit I should wear! I can't ask Elena because… well… She's Elena… And I can't get a guy's opinion so I need your help.  
  
Scylla: Mmmk… I'll help  
  
Mint: Okay, should I wear this one? *shows purple one-piece swimsuit* or this? *shows purple bikini*  
  
Scylla: Um… (Wonderful!! This is a great way to embarrass her!!!) I think you should wear… the bikini!! The one-piece is WAY too plain…  
  
Mint: Thanks Scylla!!  
  
And so Scylla left, leaving Mint to change.  
  
Mint: Let's go!!!  
  
Mint had a towel wrapped around herself. Everyone headed to the oasis, since there is no actual pool to swim in. Duke, Belle, Rod, Klaus, and Mira were tanning. Occasionally Mira and Belle would take a dip. Everyone else was just having fun in the water. Only Rue didn't join in the festivities… Mint noticed this, walked up to Rue, and wrapped her arms around Rue's shoulder.  
  
Mint: What's wrong? Why aren't you in the water?  
  
Rue's face turned into a deep crimson. Not only because her arms were wrapped around him, but because her bare skin was on his bare back.  
  
Rue: Nothing… Really….  
  
Mint: Then come on!! Please?  
  
Rod: Rue?! Are you blushing?!!  
  
Rue: No… I'm not…  
  
Rod: Yeah right!!  
  
Mint saw that Rue's face was really red.  
  
Mint So… will you come?  
  
Rue: …. S-sure….  
  
Mint: Great!! Then c'mon!!!  
  
Rue just noticed the type of swimsuit that Mint was wearing and just stared at her for a while…  
  
Rod: Ah… This is the life, baby… *looks over at Rue* Rue? You okay?  
  
Rue: Huh…? What? Yeah, I'm fine…  
  
And Rue jumped into the water.  
  
Rod: (Did I see Rue drool?)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scylla: Can we play volleyball?  
  
Mint: That'll be fun!!  
  
Belle: Yeah, guys vs. girls  
  
Everyone agreed to this idea. So everyone separated to teams of guys and girls. But since there was more guys than girls, Klaus was gonna ref.  
  
Klaus: Ladies first  
  
And Klaus handed Mint the ball. Mint serve a killer overhand serve, nearly killing everyone if they hadn't jumped out of the way. But Rue intercepted in, and the game was on!!! Soon after the serve, Mint called a time out. The girls gathered to talk about their strategy, so did the boys.  
  
Mint: Look, we need to come up with a strategy… So what should we do?  
  
Meanwhile with the boys, everyone was arguing about what they should do.  
  
Rue: We can't win the game if we argue like this!!  
  
They guys didn't seem to care. You could say that Rue and Mint were the team captain. After the short time-out, everyone headed to their positions.  
  
Mint: 0-1… *serves ball*  
  
The some guys tried some fancy move to intercept the ball's path, while others were bragging about how good they were. Only Rue seemed to be concentrated on the game. But on the girls' team, everyone worked in harmony, really kicking the other team's butt.  
  
*some time later*  
  
Mint: Okay… this will determine the winner…  
  
The game was down to the final serve, Mint serving. Somehow, the boys tied up the girls' points.  
  
Klaus: Anytime Mint…  
  
Mint: Right… Here goes nothing…  
  
Mint served the ball with all her might, and the ball was traveling really fast, zooming pass everyone…………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Klaus: Game over!! Mint's team wins!!  
  
Scylla: Yatta!!  
  
Elena: Wewonwewonwewonwewonwewonwewonwewonwewonwewonwewon!!!!!!!  
  
The whole day went on like this, just having a blast….. Relaxing before the big day….  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the others… but what do u expect? I promise I'll have the other chapter in soon…. We're almost at the end!! *sniff* 


	12. The Three Trials

A/N: Yay!! 12th chapter!! Almost done! (yeah right…) Anyways, thankx for everyone's support right now, and it took me a while to figure out how the chapter should go, but I'm quite pleased with myself! Hope ya like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: forgot to add it in the last chapter…. But anyways, I don't own threads of fate or any of the original game characters. And as for the storyline and made up characters in this fic, THEY'RE MINE!! ( ^^ can tell I'm hyper….)  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents…  
  
Chapter 12: The Three Trials  
  
Klaus: Mint? Rue? I need to talk to you…  
  
Mint: ^^ Can't wait to get the [Relic]!!!  
  
Rue: Yes? What is it, Klaus?  
  
Klaus: Well… You know when I told you where we could find the list of items?  
  
Mint: Yes! Of course I can remember! *shivers*  
  
Klaus: …well… I got so excited that we could get the [Relic] that…  
  
Rue: That what, Klaus?  
  
Klaus: That… That I never finished reading the manuscripts…  
  
Mint: Nani?!?!  
  
Rue: What? Y-you had to have finished it!  
  
Klaus: No I didn't… until last night… There's a prophecy… And I'm afraid it'll put you in danger… It goes like this…  
  
Long ago, a legend lost in the mists of time  
  
A child filled with spirit, with youth, with mind.  
  
A child of magic, of logic, of life.  
  
Got lost in the path between wrong and right  
  
And ventured into the world of darkness.  
  
Behold! The child is asleep in time!  
  
Look! But with a thought in mind!  
  
To destroy the world and her friends  
  
To gain the world she lost within.  
  
And to avenge what was rightfully hers.  
  
Many years later, the story will tell  
  
About a beast created by man  
  
And a girl with the flick of her hand  
  
Can summon the spirits of the land  
  
And make them do her bidding  
  
Fighting through the Three Trials Of Power, Wisdom, And Courage  
  
They will soon come face to face with the child of darkness.  
  
A battle will ensue, fighting to the death  
  
To see who controls age and time  
  
But only one will leave alive…  
  
Mint: ... So…? It's a poem, so what?  
  
Klaus: I'm afraid it'll put you into danger…  
  
Mint: but we've gotten this far! Nothing can stop us! Not even a stupid poem!  
  
Klaus: but this could tell of the future! And the last line says "But only one will leave alive." One of you could get killed! I would like to see the [Relic], but not at the expense of your death!  
  
Rue: Klaus, don't worry… we'll be careful, I promise.  
  
Klaus: are you sure you wanna go through with this?  
  
Rue: yes, we're sure  
  
Klaus: *sigh* just promise me you'll both come out alive…  
  
Mint: you make it sound like we're gonna die in the next two seconds… one… two… see? We're still alive…  
  
Rue: ….. Anyways, we should go now… while we're well rested and healthy…  
  
Klaus: right… I'll get Prima Doll…  
  
Mint: why him?  
  
Klaus: to open the gate… let me see if I can find him…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Psycho Master: Master, they're going to attempt to get the [Relic]  
  
Scylla: I know, stupid! Don't think I've been following them around for nothing!  
  
Mode Master: But you sure have taken quite a liking to Young Rue…  
  
Scylla: *blush* Shut up! That's not it!  
  
Trap Master: finally we get to kick some butt! When do we start our plan?  
  
Scylla: as soon as they leave…  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Rue: *speaking through the door* Scylla…?  
  
Scylla: Eee!! Hide!  
  
Scylla shoves the masters in a closet  
  
Scylla: Come in Rue!  
  
Rue: have you seen Prima doll?  
  
Scylla: um… I think he went to go visit Rod…  
  
Rue: okay, thankx… see you later  
  
And he shut the door, leaving Scylla there.  
  
Scylla: Phew… that was close…  
  
Scylla finally lets them out of the closet.  
  
Trap Master: gasp Man, I could barely breathe…  
  
Mode Master: You should talk… gasp I couldn't breathe since your elbow was in my mouth!  
  
Trap Master: Eww!! No wonder it's wet!!  
  
Scylla: Silence, everyone! Do you wanna get caught??!!  
  
Psycho Master: *bows* we're sorry, Master…  
  
Scylla: no matter… they'll be leaving soon… stay here but hidden, and I'll come back here to initiate my plan…  
  
Scylla leaves the room and heads downstairs to see Rue, Mint, Klaus, and Prima Doll.  
  
Trap Master: *mutters* and I thought it was my plan…  
  
Mode Master: Was not!! *shoves Trap Master*  
  
Trap Master: Was too!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scylla: …… You guys are leaving already…?  
  
Mint: Yeah… we're leaving… (To get away from you)  
  
Rue: Don't worry, we'll be okay…  
  
Scylla hugged Rue tightly  
  
Scylla: Please come back and don't get killed… I want to stay your friend forever…  
  
Rue: …… Um… don't worry, I promise we'll be okay…  
  
Mint: *taps foot* come on! Let's go!!!  
  
Rue: Alright… Bye Mira, bye Elena, bye Scylla…  
  
Mint: Bye everyone!!  
  
Belle: We'll be coming with you guys.  
  
Duke: Yeah, you might need the extra help  
  
Rue merely nods  
  
Mint: *mutters* Great… we get star boy and the old hag…  
  
Belle: Shut up Mint or I'll kill you before we even get there!  
  
Rue and Mint left with Klaus, Prima Doll, Belle, and Duke to the ruins in the desert. Scylla walked back upstairs to her and Mint's room.  
  
Scylla: Yo! Psycho! Come out!  
  
PM ((A/N: I'm just gonna abbreviate it…)): it's Psycho Master, by the way…  
  
Scylla: whatever… is everyone in place?  
  
TM: you never told us to go anywhere.  
  
Scylla: Well I tell you now!! You guys know the drill!! Psycho Master first room, pump sleeping gas when they enter. Trap Master, third room, be ready to fight them…  
  
TM: How come I'm first in live to fight them?!  
  
Scylla: Don't argue! Do as I say!  
  
TM: *mutters* jerk…  
  
Scylla: Mode Master, take this potion… that way, you'll turn into their worst fears… or tempt them by turning into their most beloved one… That way you can lead them into danger.  
  
MM: Right…  
  
Mode Master left from view, along with Trap Master.  
  
Scylla: Psycho Master… You'll be at my right hand side when we get the [Relic]… Now go! Get ready!  
  
Psycho Master and Scylla disappeared from the room in a matter of seconds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Klaus: Anytime, Prima Doll…  
  
Prima nods and walks to the center of the ruins  
  
Prima: Ahem….  
  
My Father in the heavenly light,  
  
I serve you and only you.  
  
Sleeper in the endless night  
  
I will now fulfill the sacred duty  
  
Arise then from the Aeon's sleep, come forth.  
  
The time is now to reign unto eternity  
  
There was a bright flash, and a tunnel leading downwards into the ruins appeared.  
  
Prima: gasp so… tired… *turns back into small cube*  
  
Klaus: He can rest for now…  
  
Klaus puts Prima's cube in his pocket.  
  
Rue: okay… Klaus, we'll be going now…  
  
Rue and Mint disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel along with Duke and Belle.  
  
Belle: We'll be up ahead… to see if the coast is clear… (And to get the [Relic] first!)  
  
Duke: But Milady… You just want to get the [Relic] first… *smack* owie… *clutches nose*  
  
Belle: that's not true!!  
  
Duke: yes it is…  
  
Duke and Belle enter the room at the end of the corridor first.  
  
PM: Now…  
  
Psycho Master started to pump gas into the room, thinking Duke and Belle were Rue and Mint…  
  
Duke: *yawn* Milady… I'm sleepy…  
  
Belle: It's sleeping gas… you…… dope……….  
  
Belle collapses into sleep, along with Duke. Rue and Mint walked into the room after the sleep gas disappears.  
  
Mint: ……. *Kicks Belle* Yup… She's conked out…  
  
Rue: Same with Duke…  
  
Mint: Should we leave them?  
  
Rue: Well… There's nothing we can do…  
  
They left Duke and Bell there… Sleeping like a baby… Battling monsters in the eerie, silent corridors, they come across the next dungeon room.  
  
?: 'Bout time you came, pests!!  
  
Trap Master jumped off of on of the tall statues.  
  
TM: Been waiting my butt off for you punks! Man, I can't stand taking orders from my boss!  
  
Rue: Who's your boss?  
  
TM: None of your business. Like any other boss, she's a brat… But I get good pay at least…  
  
Mint: …  
  
TM: Anyways time to battle!  
  
*Flash*  
  
Rue: Oh no… not this place…  
  
TM: Yup! My special battlefield…  
  
Mint: Again.  
  
TM: Shut up… Anyways, to make things fair…  
  
*poof*  
  
TM: Now there' three of me!  
  
Trap master used a type of magic to create an illusion of 3 Trap Masters.  
  
Mint: Only one's real!  
  
Rue: How do you know?  
  
Mint: … I … don't… know… Just a feeling inside…  
  
Rue: …  
  
Mint: Attack that one, and I'll get this one!  
  
Both slashed at the fake Trap Masters, and aimed at the 3rd one. Rue hit the 3rd one  
  
Mint: … none of them are real…  
  
Rue: Watch out!!  
  
Rue transforms into a gargoyle, tackling Trap Master from above and into the ground before he could hurt Mint.  
  
TM: …… *through gritted teeth* The First… Trial is over… *Collapses onto the floor* Heh… kick the girl's butt for me… now I can rest…  
  
Trap Master disappears in a blink of an eye. The battle arena disappears and Rue and Mint are back in the room.  
  
Mint: ………. Okay…. Guess he really hates his boss…  
  
Rue: Probably… anyways, let's go get the [Relic], and get out of here…  
  
Mint nodded and they both left the room, solving puzzles and battling monsters inside different rooms… When they entered the 100th room… I think… it was pure darkness inside… Rue and Mint became separated in the darkness  
  
Mint: ?!…… Rue…? Where are you…?  
  
No response  
  
Mint: Rue??!! Rue?????  
  
Mint ran in the depths of emptiness… only seeing black all around her. Finally, she turns around, hoping to find her way back, but instead, sees Rue…  
  
Mint: Rue…? I was looking all over for you! Don't leave again! You just disappeared!  
  
Rue backed up, with a sinister smile on his face and took out his Arcs Edge.  
  
Mint: What's wrong? Some on… Let's just get out of here… *grabs Rue's hand and starts walking*  
  
Mint kept on walking, and stopped as soon as she felt cold steel slash against her back. Her eyes watered with pain, but she didn't cry or scream. Mint turned around to face Rue, blood dripping from her back, eyes still filled with water.  
  
Mint: …… Why…..? why are you doing this, Rue?!?  
  
Rue just kept on smiling and hacked away at Mint. Mint was helpless… How could she hurt her best friend? She just took the blows, her clothes now soaked with blood. Mint's backpack fell to the ground as Rue kept on slashing Mint….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: Mint?!? Mint?!  
  
Rue's been wandering for some time now, looking for Mint  
  
Rue: Where are you, Mint??!!  
  
And he was shot from behind, with a sharp, white arrow. He took out the arrow from his back to examine it… As soon as he grabbed it, it disappeared.  
  
Rue: It's white magic… But not a lot of people use white magic…  
  
He turns around, finding Mint, with a smirk on her face, charging up for another blast, this time with blue magic.  
  
Rue: Mint…? What's going on?!?!  
  
Mint didn't reply, she just shot her charged up magic at Rue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mint fell to the ground in her own puddle of blood. She used up her strength trying to defend herself, but still became injured either way. She looked up at him in a crumpled heap from the floor.  
  
Mint: …. Why…? …….. Do… Do you really hate me this much….?  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, not from the pain from her injuries, but from the pain in her heart…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue backed up as he checked the wound in his stomach. He winced at the pain, then looked up at Mint. Still, the same evil smile was plastered on her face, as she was preparing to finish him off with poisonous black magic…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mint was still in a crumpled heap, barely even able to lift a finger, can't even utter a word. Rue's Arcs Edge was raised high above her head, Mint closing her eyes, waiting for the death angel to come and take her away….  
  
Mint: (This is it… this is the end……)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Rue was waiting for the blow, he heard a voice inside… A small, but comforting voice. Smooth as silk the voice spoke to him…  
  
?: Is this really the way Mint would act…? Would she want you dead…? Would she try to kill her best friend…?  
  
Rue: No… She would do this… she wouldn't dare lay a hand on me if to harm me…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The same soft, small voice spoke to Mint.  
  
?: Mint… would Rue do this to you…?  
  
Mint: …. (Mom….? is it really you…?)  
  
Mist: Would he want to kill you…?  
  
Mint: Of course not Mom…  
  
Mist: Then who is this person in front of you…?  
  
Mint: He's not Rue…  
  
Mint opens her eyes and looks at the person in front of her.  
  
Mint: You're not Rue!!  
  
As the Arcs Edge was coming down, Mint rolled to the side, dodging the blow by a hair. She barely stood up, panting.  
  
Mint: Rue would never do this to me… I know cuz he's always protecting me and worrying about me… Why would he turn on his word now? All his efforts would be in vain…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rue: Mint wouldn't hurt me… Why would she? I know sometimes she's a little self-centered… But I know she'd never hurt her friends… She wouldn't dare to…  
  
And both Rue and Mint struck their opponents in front of them before they could do anything else and destroyed them. They appeared back in a regular room, Mode Master was as the side, everyone containing serious wounds…  
  
MM: Heh… I'd never thought you'd guys beat me… *big breath* …. The Second Trial is over….  
  
Mode Master disappeared from sight. Mint props herself up, finding Rue leaning against the wall.  
  
Mint: Rue?!?!  
  
Mint manages to get up and walks towards Rue, inspecting the wound.  
  
Mint: eeeeeeee… That's a bad one…  
  
Rue: Don't bother… it's okay…  
  
Mint: No it's not okay…  
  
She rips a piece of cloth from her sleeve and wraps it around Rue's stomach to stop the bleeding.  
  
Rue: Stop it, don't waste your energy…  
  
Mint just goes ahead and keeps on working. Finally, she focuses her healing magic onto the wound, which drains her energy and magic from performing the spell. Mint collapses onto her knees.  
  
Rue: Mint???  
  
He sits on his knees, looking at Mint  
  
Rue: Why??? That just drains yourself of your energy! You didn't have to…  
  
Mint: I did it cuz I… cuz… cuz I wanted to.  
  
Mint gets up from the floor, blood slightly dripping from her back.  
  
Rue: Your back… *stands up*  
  
Mint: Forget it… let's just go…  
  
Rue: But-  
  
Mint: Forget it!  
  
Rue: But-  
  
Mint: We go now!!  
  
Mint walks into the room, everytime she took a step, she winced at the pain.  
  
Rue: (Mint… you can't fight like that…)  
  
Rue just hoped Mint would be okay and followed her into the next room.  
  
Mint: *sigh* even more puzzles…  
  
Rue: Well, this one's not the difficult… Just push the button…  
  
Rue pushes a well blended in button, and a door they didn't even notice opens… Behind the door is a parade of puppets…  
  
Rue: Um… wrong button…  
  
Rue tries to click all of the other buttons frantically, but that just reveals even more puppets. Mint tries to fend them off.  
  
Mint: Could you stop making more puppets appear???!!!  
  
Rue: eeee… I'm trying Mint!! Why won't this button go in???!!!  
  
Rue punches the last button, the button finally going in. This causes the floor to cave in, Rue and Mint sinking into it. Finally they both land on their butts onto the basement floor of the ruins…  
  
Mint: Oww… that hurts…  
  
Rue: Don't worry Mint, we're almost there…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
TM: Ha!! I see you were defeated by those brats!  
  
MM: Look at you! You were the first to go!!  
  
TM: Shut up!! I was the first in line to fight!  
  
MM: Weakling!  
  
TM: You should talk!!  
  
MM: Grrrr!! *tackles Trap Master*  
  
TM: *elbows Mode Master*  
  
Catfight… that's all I have to say….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
PM: About time you came… I thought you'd never arrive…  
  
Psycho Master revealed himself from the shadows, facing Rue and Mint.  
  
Mint: gasp You again!!  
  
PM: Yes, me again… And I can see you're in no condition to fight…  
  
Psycho Master points to the slash on Mint's back.  
  
Mint: ….. It's…. It doesn't matter!!  
  
PM: Anyways, I cannot allow you to go any further… Turn back now, or face punishment.  
  
Mint: I'd rather die than give up now…  
  
PM: fine then… your wish will be granted.  
  
Rue: No! Mint! You're not gonna fight!  
  
Mint: Why not? I can fight!  
  
Rue: no you can't! Look at the damage you've taken, healing me instead of yourself!  
  
Mint: So??!!  
  
Rue: That means you're sitting out. I'm fighting this one…  
  
Mint: *sulks* fine…  
  
Rue took out his Arcs Edge, ready to attack at any time.  
  
PM: so… they boy's fighting… As soon as I'm done with him, you're next Mint.  
  
Mint: *rolls eyes* Yeah right…  
  
So the battle started, Psycho Master using his usual tactics. Rue managed to dodge some blows, but taking some here or there. After what seems an eternity, both had taken serious damage. Rue hacked away at Psycho Master, defeating him at last. Psycho Master was on his knees, panting for air.  
  
PM: gasp very… good… the Third Trial is over… Master is in the next room. Go with caution…  
  
Psycho Master casted a spell on them, healing Mint and Rue of their injuries.  
  
PM: go get her and make her pay for what she's done… *smile* I never did like her…  
  
Psycho Master disappeared from view and Mint and Rue walked into the next room…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
TM: Hmph… so I see we've all been defeated by them…  
  
PM: Shut up…  
  
MM: Let's hope the two kids will defeat her.  
  
PM: It's a slim chance… without the spell, they'll never make it out alive…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
?: so, I see you made it… *walks towards them*  
  
Mint and Rue: SCYLLA?????????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continue in chapter 13!!  
  
A/N: Like it!!?? ^^ I do!! R&R please!! I need the support and confidence, cuz lately, I've been saying I suck at writing becuz I don't get as much review as I would've liked…. Mita Ashita! ((see you later!!)) 


	13. Secrets Unveiled

A/N: Hi everyone!! I'm back!!! ^^ hope you like the fanfic. Sorry It's been so long!! I had this chapter ready to go but ff.net shut down so I couldn't upload it before I left for vacation!! Where I went to vacation, it's hard to get to the internet so don't kill me for it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own TOF or any of it's characters so don't sue me!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents..  
  
Chapter 13: Secrets Unveiled  
  
Mint and Rue: SCYLLA?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scylla: yes, Scylla, the little helpless girl who tagged along on this adventure.  
  
Scylla was wearing a white cloak with red patterns lining the bottom of the cloak. Her eyes filled with mixed emotions. An evil gleam reflected in her eyes, mixed with happiness, confusion, and sadness.  
  
Rue: But. But why Scylla? And how?  
  
Scylla: Ha! It was all too easy! Just a little sad face to join your adventure and all I have to do is tag along! It was WAY too easy.  
  
Mint: I knew something was odd about you!!  
  
Scylla: Yes. You were the only one that actually suspected me of something. But does it matter now? As you can see, the [Relic] is right next to me.  
  
Rue: But why didn't you just take it?  
  
Scylla: Because I was waiting for you.  
  
Rue: But. I still don't understand. why?  
  
Scylla: Because of people. Because of them. they think they're better than me, but ha! I'll show them!  
  
Mint: .?  
  
Scylla: It all started centuries ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was the youngest of 7 children. Everyone was a magician, the whole family, top of our line. My sisters made fun of me. Everyone thought I was the weakest, if not, the most pathetic out of all of them. My parents weren't proud of me. They didn't care for me. I was last to get food in the house and sometimes my parents didn't even train me in magic for weeks! So I taught myself magic, if needed, I snuck into my parent's spellbooks. I learned to make my own spells, to cast magic to do anything. And like every girl, I went to school. I did well in class. But just because of one accident I gained the title "freak." Freak, I tell you, freak!! That's what they called me! So what if I knew magic that was stronger than my parents? It wasn't fair! I wanted revenge for all the name calling from everyone, the teasing, the shunning. I wanted to destroy everyone. Make everyone pay. And to create a world of my own. A perfect world.  
  
Tears started to flow from the child's eyes, but she soon wiped them away  
  
Scylla: But after using my parent's magic books and using Dark Arts, an accident happened. I was trying to create a small pet to help me out. But instead of doing what I had intended, a portal opened. I got curious and ventured closer and closer. It looked so interesting. with all its patterns. Suddenly, a black hand came out and grabbed my neck tightly. I could barely breath. The black hand dragged me into the portal. I struggled to get free from it, but I soon laid limp as it dragged me inside. When I regained consciousness, everything was so dark. It was so dark. so dark.. And the voices. They kept on saying, "The girl of legend is here." They kept repeating it over and over. It drove me crazy. I fell asleep in the dark place for so long.. So long. I woke up because of a huge quake that shook all worlds. Again, the portal opened, and I saw my chance to escape. I jumped through the portal, not knowing where I would land. I landed in the black forest in the middle of the night. The portal opened because you guys tried to get the Dewprism. I befriended the Saber Tigers. They helped me get food and they gave me shelter. That's why they didn't lay a claw on any of you when we entered their cave. With the little strength I was regaining, I found out that you guys were coming to get items for the Relic of Ages. So I figured I'll tag along and steal the [Relic] at the last minute. And I got those stupid bozos that call themselves Psycho Master, Trap Master, and Mode Master to help me out along the way. And so now, here we are. Mint will die.  
  
Rue: No she won't. I've sworn to protect her at all costs.  
  
You could see a faint tint of red on Mint's face, but she quickly recovered.  
  
Mint: I still don't understand why you won't grab the [Relic] right now since you're right next to it.  
  
Scylla: The thing is that.... I don't know how!! ^^;;;  
  
Everyone facefaults  
  
Scylla: You can't simply grab it. I've found that out the hard way.  
  
Scylla looked at her slightly swollen and burnt hand. But she casted magiv on it, healing herself.  
  
Scylla: Rue.?  
  
Instead of looking like the dark demon she is, she looked like a child again, with a small, soft voice.  
  
Scylla: Rue.? Why do you hang out with Mint? Why don't you stay here with me.? We could live in a perfect world. Everything would go how you want it. Stay here with me forever. Please.? I don't want to be alone.  
  
Rue was startled at the child's words.  
  
Rue: No. I'm sorry. I don't wanna stay. I can't leave all my friends behind. It would never be a perfect world without them.  
  
Scylla: But. But you can't leave me all alone. You're the only one that treated me like an actual person. You can't leave me!  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes yet again as she ran up to Rue and hugged him tightly.  
  
Scylla: You can't leave me alone... I don't wanna be all alone..  
  
Rue felt pity for the small girl.. She seemed so innocent..........  
  
Rue: (no. I can't give in. She's the one trying to kill Mint. Trying to destroy everything and everyone.)  
  
Scylla looked up at Rue  
  
Scylla: Will. Will you stay with me.?  
  
Rue pulled away from Scylla's embrace and backed up towards Mint. Scylla was startled by this reaction. Surely Rue would want to stay with her?  
  
Scylla: Wha...?  
  
Rue: No. I won't join you. You're gonna try and destroy my friends. They're like family to me. I would never give up my friends just to be with you in a so called "perfect world"  
  
Scylla felt broken hearted. Her only love had abandoned her. For that wretched girl named Mint. She was filled with sadness and boiled with anger. No matter. once she kills Mint, Rue would want to stay with her, and she'll make sure of that.. Scylla backed up next to the [Relic] again, that demonic look appeared on her face.  
  
Scylla: Fine then. But I'll see to it that I get my way.. SABER TIGERS!!  
  
A group of Saber Tigers appeared, all highly trained  
  
Scylla: Kill Mint and give me the book!  
  
The Saber Tigers charged forward at Rue and Mint, those two ready to fend off the Saber Tigers  
  
A/N: sorry if this was a really bad chapter. I was writing it in the car for a 12 hour drive and needed some inspiration. And I know it's shorter than most chapters. Probably because only half of it is doubled space. So don't sue me! And I sure hope the chapter wasn't bad.. Sayonara!! 


End file.
